Minutes to Insanity
by Boyue
Summary: Gaara is injured and needs to stay in bed. Luckily, Lee is there to wait on him and tends to his every need. All is well until Gaara starts to notice that Lee may be too eager to take care of him. -Suspense- COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rated T for language, violence, and implicit sexual content._

* * *

**MINUTES TO INSANITY**

**[01:00]**

* * *

"Limit your activities and stay in bed," the doctor says authoritatively. He scribbles intelligibly on the notepad and rips the page off. "I'm writing you a prescription for some painkillers and sleeping pills. Your ankle will heal in a few weeks as long as you don't move around too much. Got it?"

"I understand, Doctor." Gaara takes the prescription and gives a quick glance at the horrid writing. He looks up at his physician and gives an appreciative nod.

"I will check up on you in two weeks. If you need something, don't hesitate to call. You got any family member to take care of you?"

"No. My sister is on her honeymoon and my brother lives on the other side of the country."

"In that case, I advise you to ask some friends to drop by. It's good to have an extra pair of hands to help you out," the doctor says. He closes up his medical briefcase and heads for the bedroom door.

"I appreciate you coming. I will show you out but," Gaara says amusingly, gesturing at his ankle secured in a hard brace, "I'm not allowed to leave the bed."

"Don't worry. I'll show myself out. You take care now."

Gaara nods a good-bye and watches the doctor walk out of the bedroom. He listens to the man's faint footsteps exiting the house and the closing creak of his front door. He sighs and leans against his propped-up pillow. He looks over at the radio clock on his nightstand. It is 2:16 on a Saturday afternoon, and he is already bored out of his mind resting on his bed. He looks down at his ankle and shakes his head at the black neoprene brace. He reaches over, as much as his body will allow it without moving his injured ankle, and grabs the remote off the nightstand. He turns on the television and lingers on a special news report about a highway car chase. He watches for a few minutes before he changes the channel and arrives in the middle of a cooking competition. Seeing the delicious food on the screen makes his stomach twitches with want. He hasn't had lunch yet but he doesn't feel like leaving the bed even though his back is aching. He changes the channel quickly and settles on watching a documentary on the subway system.

The doorbell rings ten minutes later and stirs Gaara out of his trance. He instinctively glances at the clock to check the time. He isn't expecting anyone and figures whoever at the door is probably someone unimportant, a salesman or a religious advocate. He turns his attention back to the television and watches a car commercial. A few seconds later, the door rings again. Gaara now has to make the decision if he wants to go through the hassle of getting out of bed or pretending he isn't home. Now that he thinks about it, the doctor couldn't lock the door on his way out since the lock is on the inside. If the visitor checks the knob --- A soft creak from the door realizes his fear. He hasn't thought through the possibility of someone breaking into his house while he is incapacitated. He sits up quickly, groaning when he moves his ankle, and throws the cover off his lower body.

"Gaara?" A familiar voice calls out. "Are you here?"

A robber probably won't know his name and announces himself as he is entering the house. Gaara tries to match the voice to a name and to a face. He keeps silent and listens to his visitor's steady footsteps pace through the small house.

"Gaara?" the voice calls out again, sounding a lot closer than before. "It is Lee."

Lee. Hearing the name alleviates the tension Gaara has building up in his back. He lets out a sigh of relief and leans back against his pillow. "Lee," he shouts, grabbing his cover and pulling it back over his legs, "I'm in the bedroom."

Quick footsteps approach and in a matter of seconds, the tall and well-built Rock Lee shows his beaming grin at the door. He is holding a grocery bag in his hand and Gaara can smell warm food through the plastic. Lee walks in and the excitement on his face dwindles as he gets closer.

"I thought it was only your ankle," Lee says in a concerning voice.

"It's not so bad," Gaara says. He eyes the food and asks impatiently, "Is that for me?"

"Oh! Yes, I brought you some fried rice." Lee looks around for a place to put down the food. He scoots the clock out of the way and unknots the bag. Gaara eyes the take-out box eagerly; he hasn't realized how hungry he really is until the smell of food fills his nostrils. Lee hands the box over and takes the white plastic fork out. "Temari asked me to check up on you to make sure you are alright by yourself."

"That sounds like her," Gaara says, mentally smiling at the warmth of his sister's concern. He pops open the box and looks happily at his lunch. He sticks his fork and feeds himself a mouthful of hot fried rice. Maybe the food is actually good or maybe he is just hungry, but he thinks he is eating the best fried rice in the world. After he has had a few forks of rice, he looks at Lee and says, "Thank you for coming."

"You are welcome. I was worried as well so I wanted to come anyways," Lee says with a bright smile. He has been awkwardly standing the whole time and watching Gaara eat greedily. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water will be nice."

"Do you want ice?"

"No, just plain water."

"I will be right back," Lee says, sticking a thumb up and grinning widely.

Gaara takes the time to enjoy his food while Lee leaves to get a glass of water. He has known Lee for about three or four years, having met him back in college. They weren't extremely close then and they aren't close enough. They only see each other once every few months, but Gaara safely considers Lee one of his only friends. And a good man like Lee doesn't come around very often. Now that Lee has come bearing food, Gaara decides to promote him to 'best friend' status. He knows Lee and him will be good friends if they have the time to know each other. Both of them are busy people, but now that Gaara has all the time in the world, he can finally know Lee better.

He slows down his eating and peeks at the bedroom door. It doesn't take that long to get a glass of water. He turns down the television and hears the cabinet closing. The fridge door groans and the water pitcher clangs against something. The fridge closes again and footsteps head toward the bedroom. Lee walks in with a tall glass of water and puts it down on the nightstand.

"Sorry it took so long," Lee says embarrassingly, "I could not find the glasses and did not know where the water was."

Gaara puts down the box of rice on his laps. He reaches for the glass and takes a gulp to quench his thirst. He looks at the water and realizes how helpless he is at the moment. It will take him a long time to get out of bed and stumble his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. And how is he supposed to cook standing on one leg? What about taking a shower or using the bathroom? He can go without showering but he needs to relieve himself eventually. He puts down the glass and picks up his food again. If Lee hadn't come and brought him food… Gaara narrows his eyes at the troubles he would have to go through.

"Are you going to be alright alone?" Lee asks, seemingly having read Gaara's mind. He tilts his head at Gaara's leg. "Can you move?"

"I'll manage, but it won't be easy."

"If you do not mind me asking, how did you hurt yourself?"

"It's silly… but I slipped in the shower and twisted my ankle at an awkward angle. I also hit my back on the toilet."

Lee winces with sympathy. "When did it happen?"

"Two days ago. I didn't think too much of it until I couldn't get out of bed this morning."

"If you want, I can come by every day," Lee offers.

"Are you sure…?"

"You are my friend. If you need help, of course I will be there for you," Lee says warmly.

"Then I'll have to take you up on it," Gaara says gratefully.

"No problem," Lee says, giving a playful salute. He thinks for a moment and continues, "I can come by once at eleven and again at six. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good to me… if it's okay with you."

"Yosh! Then leave yourself to me. I will make sure you are up and running in no time!"

Gaara can't help but pulls a smile to match Lee's. He picks up his lunch and fills his stomach. Lee shyly takes a seat on the edge of the bed, making sure he isn't sitting on Gaara's leg. They alternate between watching the television and talking briefly about anything that comes to mind. Gaara finds Lee amiable and full of energy, just as he has known; it will be good to have him around to light up his solemn mood from being bedridden. It will take some time getting used to being waited on; he is a very independent person. He thinks about his situation and smirks to himself; he would much rather have Lee take care of him than his overbearing sister. Temari will probably forbid him to lift a finger and yell at him if he moves his head too much.

Lee stays for an hour, aquatinting himself with the house and where everything is. He even takes the time to do Gaara's dishes and makes some sandwiches as dinner for Gaara. He wraps the sandwiches in Saran wrap and puts the plate on the folding table next to the bed he has set up earlier. He fills up the pitcher and puts it on the table as well. Gaara comes out of the bathroom, hopping on one leg. Lee hurries over and lends him a hand to guide him back in bed.

"I really appreciate what you're doing," Gaara says as Lee helps pull the cover over his legs.

"It is my pleasure," Lee says. He fluffs up the pillow and smiles teasingly, "Is there anything you need before I go?"

"Oh." Gaara grabs the prescription note from the nightstand. Lee takes the paper and gives it a hard look. "Would you mind getting my medications for me?"

"Sure thing." Lee pockets the paper and glances at the clock. "The pharmacy should still be open… I will stop by now."

"And take this as well." Gaara pulls open the drawer and reaches in. He takes out the sparse house key and hands it to Lee. "So you don't have to ring the door every time."

"Thank you for entrusting me with this," Lee says, beaming a smile. He clutches the key in his hand like it is a lost treasure. "I will see you tomorrow morning."

"See you tomorrow."

Lee waves excitedly like a child and walks out of the bedroom. Gaara listens to the front door opens and closes and the lock turns with a muffled click. At least now he doesn't have to worry about someone breaking into his house. The car engine roars and the car pulls out of the driveway. He listens to Lee driving away. A sigh escapes when silence settles in. The house is immediately different without Lee's energy. Gaara presses his back against the pillow and winces at the pain coming from his ankle. He grabs the remote and turns the volume back up. The subway documentary is over and now there is a documentary about airplanes. He glimpses at the time from the corner of his eye. It is barely 4 p.m. There is still a long day to go.

He hates to admit it… but he is missing Lee already.

* * *

**To Be Continued in [02:00]**

* * *

_Boyue's Note: Ah! My new project! This story is inspired by Stephen King's "Misery" as well as a scene from __The Sixth Sense__, which is my favorite horror film ever. So you should expect the tone and theme to be dark and chilling. Hope this story has captured your interest and you'll be returning for more. =3_

_Reviews, oui? =D_

_1.31.09_

_1:20 AM_


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rated T for language, violence, and implicit sexual content._

* * *

**MINUTES TO INSANITY**

**[02:00]**

* * *

Gaara can barely sleep. His back hurts and he wants to change his sleeping position, but when he tries to move, his ankle protests and sends sharp waves of pain as warning. The effect of the painkiller the doctor gave him earlier is wearing off. He knew his ankle hurts, but without the analgesic, he is just realizing how much it hurts. He shifts a little and leans on his side. It does the trick to alleviate the back tension without moving his ankle out of place. When his injury is healed up, Gaara is going to treat himself to a full body massage. He glances at the clock once before closing his eyes. Sleep is delayed and interrupted by his uncomfortable sleeping position, but it comes eventually.

Gaara flutters his eyes open at the sound of something vibrating on his nightstand. He glances at the clock and sees that it is only 5 in the morning, and he has slept for maybe two or three hours. He decides that he isn't going to answer the call at such early hour. He groans when he turns on his back and stares up at the ceiling. The pain has worsened through the night, and now he feels as if something is stabbing at his ankle. He has never sprained an ankle before and doesn't know if it is supposed to hurt so much. His back is also laced with anguish from his awkward sleeping position. The phone stops vibrating for a minute before it starts up again. There is only one person insistent and inconsiderate enough to call so early. He unplugs his cell phone from the charger cable and rolls his eyes at the flashing name on the screen. He clicks the bright green button and answers the call.

"Hello, Temari," Gaara says, his voice groggy.

"Took you long enough," his sister says annoyed. "How are you doing?"

"I hope you realize that it's 5 o'clock here."

"Oh, I know. I was just calling to make sure that you were in bed and getting your rest."

"I was until you called," Gaara grumbles, shifting on to his side.

"How's the leg? Did he give you something for it?" In the background, Gaara can hear waves clashing.

"Temari, answer me this… How did you manage to get a doctor to make a house call on a Saturday afternoon over a sprained ankle?"

"Oh, you know, he is a friend of Shikamaru. He couldn't say no to me."

"Did you threaten him?"

"Gaara! 'Threaten' is such an ugly word." Temari laughs and leaves it at that.

"I appreciate it. And thanks for asking Lee to check up on me." There is a long pause as Gaara waits for his sister to respond. He pulls the phone away from his ear to make sure that the call is still connected. He speaks into the phone, "Temari?"

"Gaara? Gaa--- Dammit! Hello? Ugh, Gaara, I can't hear you… Stupid phone cards… I will try you again later. Take care!"

"Bye, Temari," Gaara says even though he isn't sure if Temari can hear him.

Gaara hangs up the phone and puts it down on the nightstand. He rolls toward the wall and stares at the weak morning light coming in through the windows. He has a need to use the bathroom but really doesn't want to get out of bed. But he knows if he doesn't relieve himself, he won't be able to go back to sleep.

Sighing, he kicks the cover off and sits up with much difficulty. His back is practically searing with pain. The doctor said the back injury isn't serious, but Gaara feels like someone has stabbed a knife in his spine and is now morbidly twisting it to torment him. He plants one foot on the carpeted floor and sits up with both hands planted firmly on the edge of the mattress. He takes a deep breath and uses the strength in his legs to stand up. A hiss escapes his throat as he shifts his weight on his good foot. He hops toward the bedroom door, which seems impossibly far away. He reminds himself to ask Lee for crutches. He almost loses his balance a few times without something to hold on to. Once he reaches the wall, he uses it to guide himself out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

The hallway has a pasty glow from the morning light. Gaara uses the dim light to see his surroundings. He never notices how far the bathroom is until now he is hopping like a crippled rabbit. He turns the knob and pushes open the bathroom door. He flicks on the light and uses the sink counter to support his weight. He takes a moment to catch his breath before he props himself up with one hand and uses the other to pull down his lounge pants. Changing into the pants was difficult. Pulling them off, fortunately, isn't as hard.

After he is finished, he leans his elbows on the counter and washes his hands. He considers for a moment to spend the night in the bathroom but decides quickly against it. He uses the wall and starts the long journey back to his room. He doesn't mind getting a wheelchair. Each hop he takes, his backbones scream violently. He lingers in the hallway, trying to choose between if he should make the trip to the kitchen to see if he has any aspirins. He can't remember having any around the house and doesn't want to waste his energy. Gritting his teeth, Gaara makes his way back into bed. His back hits the welcoming mattress and he lets out a sigh of relief. He shifts a few times to get as comfortable as he can before he closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep.

* * *

Time passes exceptionally slow when there is nothing to do. Gaara stares at the television screen and can repeat word for word the car commercial he has seen ten times in the past two hours. His laptop is sitting on his desk ten feet away. He can make the effort to get out of bed, grabs the laptop, finds an outlet, plugs it in, and hops back into bed. But with an empty stomach and boredom dictating his nerves, Gaara thinks he will stick to watching reality TV shows. Besides, a little part of him is curious to know if the Bachelor will pick the sophisticated and sweet accountant or the happy-go-lucky sales associate.

The show cuts to commercials at the most intense part. Gaara looks over at the clock. An excitement jolts him when he realizes that it is almost 11. Lee should be here any minute now. Then he will have food as well as company. He has already gotten ready for the day an hour ago and puts on a decent shirt. Since he doesn't plan to leave the house, Gaara doesn't bother to change his pants. Lee probably won't mind him wearing lounge pants on a Sunday morning.

When the doorbell rings, Gaara can't be more excited. He likes that Lee is polite enough to ring the bell before he lets himself in the house. He stays in bed, waiting eagerly for Lee to come in with a warm bag of food. Instead, the door rings again and someone pounds on it a few seconds later. It can't be Lee then, unless he lost the key but he doesn't seem he would. Gaara listens and hears someone shouting his name. Through the distance, he can't make out who it is exactly. He isn't expecting anyone other than Lee; he really wishes people would call before they show up at his door.

The bell rings five times impatiently. Gaara tosses the cover off his legs and plants one foot on the floor. He has a feeling that his visitor isn't going to leave him alone. As he is putting his injured foot down, his phone starts vibrating. He picks it up and looks at the name flashing on the screen. He rolls his eyes and everything makes more sense.

"Ey, Gaara! Are you home?" Naruto asks louder than he needs to.

"Yes, I am home. I can hear you outside."

"Then why aren't you getting the door?"

"I sprained my ankle. I can barely get out of bed."

"Oh… Really?" Naruto says with a hint of doubt.

"Yes," Gaara sighs. Does Naruto think he is lying?

"Well… I am at the door… and I came all the way here… So…"

"… Fine," Gaara grumbles. "I will come get you."

Gaara hangs up the phone and tosses it on the bed. He takes a mental breath to prepare himself for the trip to the front door. It is going to be more difficult than getting to the bathroom. He pushes himself off and hops his way to the door. Once he makes it to the hallway, it becomes a little easier since he has something to share his weight. The homestretch from the hallway to the door proves to be a great challenge. There is nothing solid for him to hold onto. He shifts his weight on his good foot and slowly makes his way to the front door. He almost slams his face in the door when he nearly loses his balance. He unlocks the door and yanks it wide open. He glares at his blonde friend, who is beaming a bright grin.

"Oh geez, you weren't lying!" Naruto exclaims.

Gaara lets Naruto get the door. He hobbles to the couch and flumps down on his back, dangling his foot on the armrest to alleviate the tension. The pain has entered a new degree of intensity. Naruto closes the door and towers over the couch. He narrows his eyes, gazing down at the brace on Gaara's foot.

"Does it hurt?"

"What do you think?" Gaara asks bitterly. He sighs and shifts on the couch. "Why are you here?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go up to a cabin with me and the guys next weekend… but… I guess you can't…?"

"You couldn't ask me that over the phone?"

"I thought it would be more personal if I came over. But forget it… you can't make it anyways."

The only difference in going to the cabin and staying at home is the amount of clothes Gaara will be wearing. It will be cold in the mountains so he will have to wear thick clothes and they will hinder his movement even more. He will probably spend his time sipping hot chocolate by the fireplace while everyone goes skiing and snowboarding. He will end up talking to the moose head above the mantle as he slowly loses his mind due to cabin fever. It's clear to him that he shouldn't go. He doesn't even really know Naruto's friends that well to begin with.

"Are you by yourself?"

"A friend of mine is supposed to be coming soon." Gaara glances over at the clock on the microwave. Lee is running late. "Are you in a hurry to leave?"

"Nah, I was going to ask if you wanted to grab lunch, but you're crippled…"

"Do you think you can stay for a while?" Gaara asks. "I am bored out of my mind."

"You got food?" Naruto pats his stomach. "I'm starving."

"Check the fridge. There should be something."

Naruto walks over to the kitchen and opens the fridge. Gaara pushes himself up so he is sitting instead of slumping on the couch. He should at least be a good host and offers Naruto a place to sit. He keeps his eyes on the clock on the cable box and worries where Lee is. He has never known Lee to be late for anything, anywhere. He considers giving him a call but doesn't want to seem too needy. He has also left his phone in the bedroom.

"Gaara, you got no food."

"What?" Gaara frowns. He has just picked up the grocery on Monday.

"You got no food. You have a bottle of ketchup, half a jar of mustard, some mayo… a jar of pickles… and this thing." Naruto takes out a Tupperware filled with dark green liquid. He shudders and puts the box back in the fridge. "You have some expired ham… and one egg."

Unless someone has broken into his house and stolen all his food in the middle of the night, Gaara can't understand where his food would have gone. He looks past Naruto and tries to look inside the fridge. From what he can see, the fridge is indeed empty. The only person who has been in his house is Lee, and he can't see why Lee would throw away his food. He doubts Lee intentionally stole his food and never plans to come back. He just doesn't seem like the kind to do something so shameful.

Naruto closes the fridge and opens the cupboard. He digs through the cupboard and takes out a cup of instant noodle. He whines, "Aww, you got the bad kind. You should get the one with soy based soup. That one is the best!"

"My apology for not being a ramen-fiend," Gaara says half-heartedly, still wondering where his food has disappeared to.

"So, what you wanna do to kill time? You got a movie we can watch? Preferably something with lots of explosion."

"I'm sure there is one that will suit your taste. The DVDs are in the left drawer."

Naruto fills the kettle with water and puts it over the stove. He dusts his hands as he walks in front of the television. He gets on his knees and skims through Gaara's collection. A jingling sounds from the door and they both turn to see Lee walking in the door. Lee lets out a surprised gasp when he sees Gaara on the couch. He is holding at least two grocery bags in each hand, while juggling with a paper bag of fast food.

"Gaara! What are you doing out of bed? Is there something you need?" Lee asks with concern, pushing the door close with his heel.

"No, I'm fine. My friend came to visit," Gaara says, pointing at Naruto.

"Hey! I'm Naruto." The blonde gives a quick wave.

"Oh, hello!" Lee flashes a grin. "I am Lee. It is nice to meet you."

Lee walks to the kitchen and puts down the bags on the counter. He eyes the kettle and the opened ramen cup but doesn't say anything. He picks up the paper bag and hands it over to Gaara with a servile smile.

"I am sorry I was late. I had to pick up some things for your fridge, so I did not have enough time to get you a proper breakfast. I hope fast food burger will do."

"It's not a problem. I was wondering where you were," Gaara says, taking the bag in his hand. He considers asking Lee about the food in the fridge but decides against it.

"Is there enough for me?" Naruto asks.

"I am afraid not… but you can have mine," Lee says.

"You sure?" Naruto sits next to Gaara and looks into the bag.

"Take it," Lee says with a nod. "I can get myself something later on."

"You can have half of mine." Gaara offers to Naruto. He takes out one burger and checks what it is. He is surprised to know that it is his favorite one. He is not a hamburger person but when he does get it, he only eats one kind of burger. He looks over at Lee, refilling his fridge, and wonders if it is a coincidence.

"Half a burger isn't going to fill me," Naruto complains. He reaches in and takes out the other burger. He removes the wrapper and takes a big bite before even checking what kind it is. He asks with a mouthful, "Is there fries?"

Gaara peels off the wrapper on his burger and looks at the content. He is once again surprised to find that the burger is exactly how he likes it: no onion and extra pickles. Surely, that cannot be a coincidence. He looks up and meets Lee's eyes. Lee blinks with a smile, wiping his hands on a towel.

"Is… something the matter?"

"No, it's just… this burger doesn't have onions," Gaara says, sounding like he wants onions on his burger.

"Oh, that is mine. I do not like onions." Lee looks at Naruto munching the burger happily. "Would you like me to get you another one?"

"That's fine. I don't mind."

Gaara takes a bite and looks away from Lee. Though he wishes to brush it off as sheer coincidence, he can't help the chill he feels running down his spine. He watches Lee roam around the kitchen. He has refilled the fridge and is now tending to the kettle on the stove. While the water boils, Lee wets a towel and starts vigorously wiping down the kitchen counters like they are infected with salmonella. When the kettle whistles, Lee turns off the heat and pours the hot water into the ramen cup. He opens the drawer, knowingly, and takes out a fork. He carries the noodle over to the living room and hands it to Naruto.

"Nah, it's cool. You should eat it since I ate your food," Naruto says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, take it."

"Thank you," Lee says. He takes a seat on the armrest. Gaara scoots over and gives him some room but Lee shakes his head. "I will be fine up here."

Gaara gives Lee a sly glance and watches him eat the noodle quietly. He turns his attention back to the screen when the movie starts rolling. Naruto has abandoned his seat on the couch and settled for the front seat on the floor. Gaara scoots away again, giving Lee the room to sit if he wants to. Lee seems insistent on sitting on the uncomfortable armrest.

"This movie got an awesome car chase," Naruto says excitedly. "This one car flips into the air and flies over a trunk. It's awesome."

"Oh, Gaara," Lee interrupts. "Your medications will be ready tomorrow. I will pick them up for you."

"Can you get me crutches as well? It'll be easier for me to move around."

"Of course! Anything you ask," Lee says with a wide smile.

Gaara, on the other hand, can't find the heart to return the smile. He glues his eyes on the screen, shifting his weight every now and then to accommodate his back pain. Lee finishes his noodle and cleans up after himself as well as Gaara and Naruto. He throws the trash into the trash can and ties up the trash bag to take out later. He heads into the bathroom without saying a word. Naruto looks away from the television and turns his head at Gaara.

"What's the deal with him?" he asks in a loud whisper. "He acts like your maid."

"He is helping me out until I get better."

"Dude, I think he is scrubbing your toilet."

"He likes to clean," Gaara says with a shrug.

"Look, I have no problem taking care of you while you're crippled, but I'm not gonna clean your toilet."

"Gaara," Lee calls from the bathroom, "do you have laundry that needs to be done?"

Naruto narrows his eyes at Gaara and snickers. Gaara looks away, not knowing exactly why his cheeks are burning. Lee walks back into the living room with a hamper full of clothes. He sets the hamper down by the door. Gaara doesn't recall he has that many clothes that need to be washed. He takes a look at the hamper and sees some of his boxers mixed in there. He isn't comfortable enough with Lee to let him wash his undergarments. Before he can say a word, Lee smiles at him and picks up the hamper with one hand and the trash bag with the other.

"I have to go now," Lee says, opening the door with his elbow. "I will be back at six. What would you like for dinner?"

"I don't care," Gaara says lowly, eying his chores in Lee's hands.

"Ah, then it will be a pleasant surprise!" Lee turns to Naruto and flashes a grin. "It was nice meeting you, Naruto! See you later!"

Gaara and Naruto watch Lee walk out of the house, locking the door behind him. Naruto waits a few minutes before he bursts out laughing, putting his hands over his stomach. He wheezes in air and tries to stop laughing but can't. Gaara watches Naruto half-heartedly. He is more concerned with Lee's behaviors. Naruto is right; friends don't usually do chores. He takes into consideration that he knows Lee to be exceptionally polite and nice. Maybe Lee is just trying to impress him.

"If I didn't know better," Naruto snickers, rubbing his eyes, "I say he acts like your wife!"

"Shut it."

"Darling," Naruto coos in falsetto, "is there something you need? Do you want me to rub your feet?"

Gaara rolls his eyes. The gay jokes got old back in college… then again, Naruto hasn't seemed to outgrown his childish personality. Gaara shifts and lies on the couch to watch the movie. He has to tell Naruto to scoot so he can actually see the screen instead of the back of Naruto's head. He tries to focus on the film but every now and then, he thinks about Lee and a weird feeling flutters in his stomach.

"No, seriously," Naruto says half an hour later, "take advantage of him while you can. Someone to do everything for you? How cool is that? A free maid!"

Gaara grunts in response. He has no intention of taking advantage of Lee. Lee has been kind enough to offer his own time to tend to his needs. The least he can do is not treat him like a housemaid. Naruto cheers loudly at the car chase scene. Gaara barely notices it. Mixed with the pain rummaging through his nerves and the odd thought about Lee, he can hardly concentrate on anything else.

* * *

**To Be Continued in [03:00]**

* * *

_Boyue's Note: Thank you for reading! I love getting your reviews. =D_

_02.02.09_

_8:30 PM_


	3. Chapter 3

_Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rated T for language, violence, and implicit sexual content._

* * *

**MINUTES TO INSANITY**

**[03:00]**

* * *

Lee returns at six exactly. The moment the digits on the clock switches from 5:59 to 6:00, the knob jiggles and the door creaks open. Gaara looks up from the bed and eyes the doorway as steady footsteps approach. It feels like Lee was standing outside the door, waiting to come in at the exact minute. Maybe it's one of those weird coincidences but Gaara doubts it. Lee walks into the bedroom with a smile that disappears when he sees Gaara in bed.

"Is your back hurting?" Lee asks, towering over the bed.

Gaara is a bit surprised by Lee's accurate diagnosis. His back started to hurt worse after watching the movie. He blames it on his bad position on the couch. He shifts to his side so he isn't looking up at Lee at an awkward angle.

"No worries," Lee says before Gaara even has a chance to answer. "I brought some Tylenol for you. Let me get them."

Lee leaves the room, flicking on the light as he does. Gaara hasn't noticed how dark the room was getting until the light comes on. He looks out the window at the dark grey sky. He can hear Lee opening plastic bags and the rattle of a medicine bottle. Gritting his teeth, Gaara pulls himself up. He grabs the pillow and props it against the wall. He flumps and lets out an exhausted sigh. The side effect of boredom is an intense case of fatigue. Lee comes back in the room with a glass of water, a small paper cup, and a breakfast in bed tray. He grins as he pulls out the folded legs of the tray and sets it over Gaara's lap.

"Did you buy this?" Gaara asks, shaking the tray to see how stable it is.

"I saw it at the store and thought it would be helpful to you," Lee says with a smile. "It will be easier for you to eat." He puts down the glass and the paper cup. Gaara looks into the paper cup and sees two white pills. He has enough common sense to check the pills but he doesn't want to do it too obviously to offend Lee. "I am cooking dinner for you. How do you like your steak?"

"Steak?" Gaara says with a frown. He hasn't expected Lee to cook for him, let alone a fancy steak dinner. He feels spoiled, considering how expensive steaks can run. Not mention the grocery, the foods, and the bed tray have all come out of Lee's wallet. "Why are you making steaks?"

"They were on sales," Lee says simply. "Protein will help you heal faster… I think."

"I like mine medium rare," Gaara says, picking up the paper cup. He gives it a shake and one of the pills turns over to reveal a red "Tylenol 500" label. He relaxes and shakes the pills to his palm.

Lee nods and leaves the room. Gaara notices that Lee has a tendency to walk away without saying a word; it's a very rude behavior coming from someone as polite as Lee. He waits to hear the fridge opening and something hard hitting on the kitchen counter. He puts the pills in his mouth and swallows them both in one gulp. He looks down at the tray and realizes how confining it is to his movement. Not that he is going anywhere, but he doesn't like the idea of a thing keeping him down. He lifts the tray off the bed and puts it down on the floor. His back screams the whole way as he twists his body.

* * *

The smell of fresh-cooked steaks fills Gaara's nostril and wakes up his stomach. Beside the hamburger, which he ate with suspicion, Gaara hasn't had anything else for the whole day. He pushes the cover off his lower body and plants a foot on the floor. He accidentally puts his foot on the tray, nearly knocking the water glass over. He groans but is happy to know that the acetaminophen is finally taking effect. He puts his weight on his good foot just as Lee walks into the room with a plate.

"No, no," Lee says, "sit down. You can eat in here. That is why I brought the tray, you know."

Eating a steak in his room has never crossed Gaara's mind before. It seems too messy for a bedroom meal. But given his situation, he figures he can let it pass this one time. He climbs back into bed while Lee picks up the tray and puts it over his legs. Gaara looks down at the cooked steak and saliva pools in his mouth. It smells and looks delicious. Lee puts down a knife and a fork, takes the water glass, and walks out of the room. Gaara picks up the utensil and digs into his dinner. He chews the meat, disappointed by the taste and the chewiness. Lee put too much pepper and cooked it a few minutes too short for it to be medium rare. The meat oozes pale blood when Gaara spears his fork in.

"How is it?" Lee asks, walking in with a plate and a glass in his hands.

Gaara immediately feels bad for eating without Lee. Though in his defense, he hasn't expected Lee to join him for dinner. Lee puts down a tall glass of water on the tray. Gaara awkwardly scoots his plate to the side, in the vain idea that it will give Lee the room to put down his plate. Instead, Lee takes a seat on the floor and looks up with a grin. His steak is already cut into stripes for easier consumption.

"It's good," Gaara says. "It would be better if it was cooked a little longer."

Lee pokes his fork into a stripe and takes a bite. A frown emerges as he chews the steak. Gaara scoops some corns on his fork and eats them in silence. The corn is sweet, but it is getting cold. Lee swallows his meat and sighs dejectedly, "The meat has no taste. I should have mentioned that I cannot cook for my life!"

"It tastes good, Lee," Gaara says. "I appreciate you cooking."

"It is my pleasure," Lee responds with a wide grin. "Next time, I will do better. I swear."

Gaara sips his water and waits for Lee to say something else. When neither of them talks, an awkward silence overtakes the bedroom. Gaara eats his dinner quickly, pretending that he is too busy to talk. Lee eats his steak slowly, savoring his effort. Gaara glances up from his plate and catches Lee looking at him. When they make eye-contact, Lee smiles happily.

"So, what do you do for a living now?" Gaara asks to break the silence. He is a fan of silence, but not when it's awkward.

"I am a taijutsu instructor at the community center," Lee answers. "I teach groups of seniors in the morning and children in the afternoon."

"I didn't know you like taijutsu." Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't know a lot about Lee. They haven't spoken to each other much over the years. He can't even remember what Lee majored in college.

"Oh, I love it! I have been doing it since I was a child. My sensei was a very nice man. He taught me many things," Lee says excitedly. Gaara can really tell how much he loves the martial art.

"Maybe you can show me some moves later," Gaara proposes casually. He doesn't really mean it; it's just to continue the conversation.

"Sure! I would love to! But we will wait until your injuries are healed."

"Of course," Gaara says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious. He has to think of something else to say as he feels the conversation dying. "Are you in touch with your college friends?"

"Sadly no. Neji is frequently on business trips around the world. Tenten is married and has two kids to care of," Lee says with a sigh. "I miss them but they are too busy for me!"

"Who do you hang out with now?" Gaara asks. The flick in Lee's eyes tells him that it is a wrong question to ask.

"I do not have any friend now," Lee says solemnly, lowering his plate.

Gaara isn't sure how to respond to Lee. He has never been good at comforting people and he isn't the touchy-feely type. He could probably tell Lee that he is his friend to make him feel better, but… well, he doesn't want to. Even though Lee has been making quite a bit of sacrifices for him, Gaara can't bring himself to get close to him. There is just something about Lee that makes him uncomfortable even if he knows Lee's heart is in the right place. There is a reason why they never got close when they went to the same school. It was only coincidence that they shared a few classes together throughout the years.

"Gaara," Lee speaks up softly, "you are my friend, right?"

"Yes," Gaara's mouth answers before his mind can react.

"Thank you," Lee smiles timidly. "I am glad. I will be a very good friend to you." He reaches up and takes Gaara's hand. The politeness in his face disappears and seriousness emerges. "If you need anything, please ask me to do it for you."

"I… I will."

"Hurry and finish your food," Lee says, returning to his happier voice, "Dessert is on the way!"

Gaara picks up his fork again and works on finishing his cooling steak. Lee stands up and leaves the room without a word. Gaara notices that Lee hasn't finished the steak yet. He pushes the cold corn around uninterestedly. He doesn't have room in his stomach for the rest of his steak even though he has only eaten a little over half of the fillet. He picks up his glass and sips his water, hoping it will help wash down the steak. The water only adds to dilute the taste.

"Do you like strawberry or grape?" Lee asks as he walks in, holding two jello cups.

"I like them both," Gaara answers.

"Would you like both of them then?" Lee hands both cups over.

"No, I… Which one do you want?"

"I will take the one you do not want," Lee says with a playful yet serious smile.

Gaara reaches for the red cup hesitantly. The cup is already peeled open. He takes the plastic spoon from Lee and scoops out a spoon of jello. He tastes it, like he is testing for poison; the jello is sweet and cold, nothing out of the ordinary. Lee takes his seat on the floor again and eats the dessert quietly.

"When are you leaving?" Gaara asks, sucking on his spoon.

"When do you want me to leave? I have tomorrow off so I can stay longer if you want me to."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh, you are not a bother! I like being here with you. It looks like you can use the company as well."

Gaara has been very bored by himself, watching television. He never realizes how inane television is until he spends hours after hours staring at the scene. Lee is right; he can use the company. The odd thing, though, is that Lee doesn't talk about anything. When he does speak, it's only to ask if there is anything he needs. Lee reminds him of a nurse in a hospital; someone who is obligated to entertain a patient without being emotionally involved. Gaara isn't a big talker personally. For the rest of the two hours Lee spend in the house, he does mostly chores and helps Gaara into the shower.

Before Lee leaves, he puts down a bottle of water on the nightstand in case Gaara gets thirsty in the middle of the night. Gaara doesn't plan to drink it, seeing how it will only make him need to use the bathroom.

"Good night, Gaara! If you need help, be sure to call."

"Good night," Gaara says, giving a small wave. He watches Lee walk out of the room. The front door opens and closes. Silence settles in and Gaara resumes his television-watching marathon.

* * *

Gaara wakes up in the dead of night. He rolls over and pulls his eyes open to look at the clock. It's eleven minutes past midnight. The Tylenol has worked to suppress the pain but it isn't what has woken Gaara up. He puts a hand over his stomach and groans at the strange feeling rising from his throat. He turns his head to look up at the ceiling and feels a nauseating wave in his head. He isn't sure what is happening but he feels very miserable. He takes a sharp breath and it causes him to cough. He tastes something sour in his mouth. He coughs again, harder, and clutches his stomach. He sits up quickly, his back complaining. He plants his good foot on the floor and pulls himself out of bed. He presses a hand over his mouth as he hops his way out of the bedroom. Each hop makes his head dizzy. The dark night wobbles in and out of focus. He can barely see, his eyes filter with tears. He feels his way to the bathroom. He pushes the door open and gags violently. Something foul comes out of his mouth and seeps through the cracks of his fingers. He doesn't make it to the toilet before he drops on his knees and vomits the content of his stomach on the rug.

Gaara can't remember the last time he has thrown up. It must have at least ten years ago since he can barely remember how painful it is to vomit. His throat burns with stomach acid. His abdomen muscles contort, forcing Gaara to empty his stomach. Saliva drools out of the corners of his mouth as his jaw clenches tensely. His eyes gloss with tears from his effort. He takes a deep breath, filling air back into his lungs. He crawls toward the toilet paper roll and yanks off a long roll to clean himself. The rug will have to go. He cleans his hand as much as he can before he leans over the toilet seat and gags harshly. There is nothing left in his stomach to remove. He leans his head on the toilet seat and breathes heavily. He grabs his injured ankle, putting it into a more comfortable position. His lower back muscles are throwing a fit. He waits a moment to make sure that his body isn't trying to force out anything anymore. He flushes the toilet before he leans back against the counter and sighs slowly. He can taste the digested food in his mouth and it makes him wince in disgust.

There isn't much room in the bathroom and Gaara can't find a good place to stay rested. His ankle is threatening to swim in the puddle of vomit on the rug and his back doesn't like leaning on something hard. It also smells horribly in the bathroom as well. He eyes the light switches but they are too far away for him to reach. His stomach has calmed down but he still feels very nauseous. He doesn't want to stay in the bathroom but knows that he may need to vomit again soon; he can feel a little twitch in his lower abdomen. He pulls himself up with the support of the counter. Unwillingly, he steps over the toilet and climbs into the bathtub. He grabs the towel off the rack and crumbles it up to make a pillow. He lies down on the bottom of the tub. His ankle is more comfortable but his back is complaining. His head feels better now that he is lying down. He rolls on to his side just in case he starts vomiting; he doesn't want to choke himself overnight. He shifts, sleeping more on his stomach so his pelvis isn't crushing against the hard tub. He feels chill running through his body but there isn't something else to cover himself up. He moves the towel and throws it over himself. His arm now serves as his pillow.

He deduces that it is food poisoning. Lee did undercook the steaks a bit and Gaara isn't surprised if some bacteria didn't die in the process. He has never had food poisoning before and doesn't know what to expect. He knows there is nothing left in his stomach because he can feel how empty it is. His body, however, seems insistent on double-checking. He gets up three more times during the night to vomit nothing but yellow bile. Each vomiting is harsher and more painful than the last. He wishes he has something to eat and drink, but he can't get himself out of the tub. He barely has enough strength to lean over the brim to throw up into the toilet. He knows he misses the bowl once or twice and there is a puddle of vomit waiting in the space between the toilet and the tub. Lee is going to have one hell to clean up in the morning.

* * *

When Gaara opens his eyes again, he is back in his bed. Part of him thinks his night adventure has been nothing but a horrible dream. He puts a hand on his stomach and feels how flat it is. His muscles are also sore. He notices that he has an extra pillow so he isn't lying horizontally. He glances to the clock and sees that it's almost 9 in the morning. It has been nine hours and Gaara hopes he won't be vomiting again soon. Then it hits him. How in the world did he get from the bathtub to his bed? A distant water-running sound tells him how. He wants to speak but his voice is hoarse and his throat hurts when he strikes his vocal cord. He rolls his head weakly around and closes his eyes for a moment. He looks to the nightstand and sees a glass of water. He reaches for it eagerly, but his arm is shaking from lack of food and heavy fatigue.

"Let me help," Lee says, hurrying over. He is wearing an apron and has rubber gloves on.

Gaara doesn't bother to ask why Lee is here. He lets Lee help him up and holds the glass for him while he drinks it greedily. A few drop of water escapes from the corners of his mouth and wets the bed sheet. Lee takes the glass away and puts it back the nightstand. He arranges the pillows and eases Gaara into a sitting position. Without saying a word, Lee leaves the room. Gaara hasn't had enough water. He sees the opened water bottle and snatches it. He gulps down the water, filling it travel down his esophagus and hitting his stomach. He empties the bottle and carelessly puts it back on the nightstand. Lee comes back in with the bed tray. He sets the tray on Gaara's laps. There is a glass of water with a straw, a paper cup with pills, and a napkin.

"Here are your medications," Lee says, shaking the pills on to Gaara's palm. Gaara gives the two pills a weak look before he puts them in his mouth. Lee gives him the glass. "You need to drink of water to stay hydrated."

Gaara sips the water through the straw and finds it easier to drink. He takes a break from drinking and asks quietly, "Can I… eat…?"

"I am afraid not," Lee says, handing the napkin to Gaara. "Your stomach cannot tolerate solid food now. If you have stopped vomiting, I can give you some soup. But we will wait and see."

"Why are you… here?"

"I came to bring your breakfast but I found you in the bathtub! I was so worried. You have food poisoning and it is my fault…" Lee sighs, lowering his head in shame. "I will not leave you at all today… not until you feel better."

"I will… be fine," Gaara says hoarsely, voice barely audible.

"Here is a plastic bag if you need to vomit," Lee says. He puts the bag on the bed next to Gaara's legs. He puts the tray on the floor. "I will be cleaning your bathroom. Stay still and try to get some rest."

Gaara gives a nod before he lets his eyes close. He leans against the soft pillow and does what Lee told him. His whole body is demanding rest. He is lucky that Lee has come when he did or else he would be trying to climb out of the bathtub. He supposes Lee is really a good person and only wants to help, even if he is a little overeager sometimes. He reminds himself to thank Lee dearly when he feels better. He shifts a little and drops his head. For once in his life, sleep comes very quickly.

Gaara wakes three hours later at the sound of Lee coming into the room. He flutters open his eyes and sees Lee putting the tray on his laps and putting down a bowl of soup. He takes it to mean that he has stopped vomiting and is now allowed to eat something at least. He picks up the spoon and leans his head forward. He tries to scoop up the soup but finds his arm shaking slightly. For what reason, he has no idea.

"If you do not mind… I can feed you," Lee offers.

"I… Please…"

Lee takes a seat on the edge of the bed. He lifts the spoon, placing his hand underneath. He blows on the soup to cool it before he guides it to Gaara's mouth. Gaara does feel embarrassed to be spoon-fed but he rather be embarrassed than starved. The soup is just a canned soup and it looks like Lee has taken all the ingredients out, leaving only the soup base. He can taste chicken and vegetables. Lee lifts another spoonful to his mouth and Gaara sips it loudly.

"Gaara," Lee says half way through the soup, "I have a proposal."

"Yes…?"

"I really wish to take care of you but it is a hassle for me to go back and forth between work and my house and to come here," Lee says. He feeds Gaara another sip before he continues, "If it is not a trouble, do you think you would like to stay at my apartment for a while, until you feel better? That way, I can spend less time travelling between places and more time being with you."

Maybe it is the fatigue talking or maybe it's the nausea. Gaara nods his head and says 'yes' before he even realizes it. He is more interested in the soup than Lee's proposal. He catches Lee smiling widely at him. A bit of soup seeps out the corner of his mouth. Lee uses the napkin to wipe his chin.

"Great! When you are done eating, I will help you packed and we can be on our way."

"Sure," Gaara mumbles, leaning forward for the soup.

"My apartment is not as nice as your house but I will make you very comfortable," Lee smiles. He lifts the soup to Gaara's mouth and adds firmly, "Trust me."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN [04:00]**

**

* * *

**

_Boyue's Note: Oh no! Gaara is going to move to Lee's apartment! Oh no!_

_2.04.09_

_9:40 PM_


	4. Chapter 4

_Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rated T for language, violence, and implicit sexual content._

* * *

**MINUTES TO INSANITY**

**[04:00]**

* * *

Lee lives in a two-bedroom apartment even though he doesn't have a roommate. He lives in the master bedroom while the other room is used as a guestroom. The room has a full-size bed up against the wall. An old white table serves as a nightstand next to it. Across the bed is a set of drawers. Near the bed is a walk-in closet that Lee is using as storage space. There is no television or a phone in the room. The only window is covered up with a thick cream-colored curtain. Gaara can see why Lee hasn't been able to find a roommate. The room comes guaranteed with intense depression and boredom. The vent is blocked and the air is stuffy. Even though Lee has pulled up the curtain for Gaara before he left for work, the window faces nothing but trees. The rainy day sunlight casts looming shadows on the hardwood floor.

Gaara maneuvers his middle finger on the touchpad of his laptop. He browses from one website to another, looking for something to catch his interests. He has checked the daily news. He has checked his horoscope – which says there is a surprise waiting for him today. He has read and responded to all of his emails. Then he realizes there is nothing else to do. He has always been so occupied with work that he doesn't have a hobby. Before his injury, he felt like there isn't enough time for him to have fun. Now, he doesn't want to have fun anymore. He just wants to get back to work. He looks at the time displayed at the lower corner of the screen. Lee doesn't get out of work for two more hours. Gaara leans back against the pillow and sighs as he returns to the homepage. What do people do to entertain themselves? He looks around the gloom room and can feel the boredom crushing on his bones. Speaking of bones, his ankle feels a lot better as does his back. He has recovered from his food poisoning. All in all, he feels very well about his health. It's all thanks to Lee and his endless devotion. When Gaara sneezed yesterday, Lee proposed that he would call work and take a day off to take care of him. Gaara had to spend five minutes explaining that he sneezed because dust tickled his nose. He appreciates Lee's concern and care, but he isn't a child; he doesn't need to be checked on every two minutes.

Gaara pushes the laptop off his laps and searches for his phone buried under the fleece throw. He scrolls through his phone book and finds his brother's name. Kankuro probably isn't doing anything right now and though they aren't very close, Gaara figures it won't hurt to give his brother a call.

"Yo, Gaara, what's up, man?" Kankuro greets. "I heard from Temari you broke your leg."

"I sprained my ankle," Gaara corrects.

"Same thing. So you at home right now?"

"I am living with a friend of mine until my ankle feels better. I've been here for two days."

"Is she a chick?"

"No, Kankuro, it's not a woman."

"Aww, damn, you should go score some pity points, you know what I'm saying? Chicks love getting to be all caring and stuff."

"Not Temari," Gaara says. Kankuro agrees and mumbles something about Temari having man parts. "What are you doing right now?"

"Why do you care? In fact, you never call me unless you needed something. What is it? What do you need?"

"The very same goes to you and I don't need anything though I could use the company."

"So you want to… talk?"

"Yes," Gaara says dully.

"Uh… Okay… What do you want to talk about…?" Kankuro asks uneasily, obviously uncomfortable with the idea of talking.

"Whatever is on your mind."

"Cool, cool, let's see. Oh! I met this one chick last night at the club. She got these amazing legs and her face ain't too bad either. I was all thinking I'm going to get some tonight, you know what I'm saying. So I was doing my thing, buying her drinks and shit, and oh my god and I'm not bullshitting you here. She was actually a dude! Can you believe that? And I was going to take her home and show her a good time a la Kankuro."

"It was nice talking to you. Good bye," Gaara says before he hangs up and tosses his phone on the bed. "Idiot."

He pulls the laptop back on his laps and sighs as he bounces from one website to another. He settles down on a video website and watches two hours worth of videos. Some of them are extremely immature and asinine. Some of them are actually quite good and even force a small laugh from Gaara's tight lips. But after watching so many videos, Gaara feels like his mind is being warped and deep-fried in stupidity.

* * *

"Gaara, I am home," Lee shouts.

Gaara puts the laptop away and plants his feet on the ground. It actually doesn't hurt as much as before if he puts weight on his injured ankle. He scoots over and grabs hold of the crutches leaning on the bed. It was a bit tricky at first learning how to use them, but Gaara is a quick learner. He pulls himself up and with the help of the extra legs, he staggers out to the living room to greet Lee.

Lee is in the kitchen, putting down bags of groceries. Gaara doesn't know why but Lee goes shopping for groceries at least twice a week. Lee smiles happily at him as he unloads the fresh vegetables and frozen meat on the countertops. Gaara makes his way over to the couch and takes a seat. He puts the crutches against the armrest. Lee walks over and hands a glass of water to him. Gaara takes it even though he isn't thirsty. He takes a courteous sip and holds the glass with both hands.

"What did you buy?" he asks casually. Not that he cares but he wants someone to talk to about something.

"We are eating hot pot tonight so I went to buy what we need."

"What is 'hot pot'?"

"Ah, you never have it before? Wait and see then! It is delicious," Lee says with a thumb-up. He opens one of the cabinets and takes out a portable gas stove. He checks to see if there is a can of gas before he puts it on the table. "Would you like to help, Gaara?"

Gaara reaches for the crutches but Lee comes over to stop him. He puts down a big bowl and a bag of cabbage on the small coffee table.

"Peel off the leaves one by one and put them in the bowl. We will be cooking them later," Lee instructs.

Gaara nods and gets down to work. Since he lives by himself, Gaara gets used to cooking for himself once in a while. Most of the time, he just pops in a frozen dinner and heats up a can of soup. Actual cooking is something new and different, and Gaara isn't sure he likes it. Call him old-fashioned, but Gaara believes cooking is a woman's job. Even if the only woman in his life does nothing but complains everything she cooks. As he watches Lee slices the frozen beef, he can't help but wonders why Lee puts himself through such a mess. Cooking is the most tedious and messy of chores; yet Lee does it with a happy smile that makes Gaara sick and questions his manliness.

"How was work?" he asks casually again. The silence – especially when it comes from Lee – annoys him.

"One of my senior students hurt her back when she slipped accidentally. I feel horrible… I am her sensei but I did not protect her from harm."

"You said it was an accident so doesn't feel bad about it." He decides not to say that old people shouldn't be doing martial arts anyways.

"I cannot help myself," Lee says as he picks up the butcher knife and the cutting board. He brings the knife up and chops loudly on the board. Gaara can't see what he is cutting but from the noise, it must be something big. "She had to go to the hospital."

"Is she alright?"

"I think so."

"Then stop feeling bad," Gaara says firmly. "Move on. You can't feel guilty for everything that goes wrong."

"Said the businessman whose company exploits underprivileged children forced into sweatshops," Lee says as he picks up the board and scoots the chunks of taro into a bowl.

Gaara scoffs. He grabs a tissue and wipes his hands. He pushes the bowl of lecture to the edge of the table and says, "It's the way the world works, Lee. Exploit or be exploited."

Lee turns on the faucet and washes his hands. His words are intercut with the rushing of the water, "Some of us think we are the victimizers when in fact we are the victims."

"Possible," Gaara says.

Lee walks over and picks up the cabbage bowl with an appreciative grin. He places it on the table along with the sliced meat and the other prepared vegetables. He carries over a pot of water and puts it on top of the stove. He turns on the stove and while he waits for the water to boil, he puts in some tofu and mushrooms. Gaara reaches for his crutches and uses them to make his way over to the table. He takes a seat and feels the heat of the flame in front of his face. He wonders if it's dangerous but Lee seems confident about it. Lee puts down a plate and a bowl for Gaara and sits on the other side. He explains briefly how hot pot works. As they wait for the water to boil, Lee shifts his eyes between the plates of raw food. Gaara figures if Lee isn't in the mood to talk, he should leave him alone. They wait in silence. Only the roaring of the flame accompanies them.

* * *

"Did you like it?" Lee asks.

"I actually did," Gaara answers after he wipes his mouth with a napkin. "The food tastes better if you cook it yourself."

"Ah, very true. I hope you have room for dessert!"

Lee stands up and gathers the used dishes. Gaara stays seated and waits for the dessert. Ever since Lee comes into his life, Gaara has been eating dessert every day. Lee thinks sweet can comfort the soul and makes all wounds heal faster. Gaara doesn't like sweets but humors Lee out of courtesy. He watches Lee open the freezer and takes out a frozen pack of something, which he assumes is the dessert of the night. Lee puts the package out to thaw on the counter. He comes back with mittens on and lifts the heavy pot off the turn-off stove. Gaara isn't sure how it happens or if it is intentional or an accident. He leaps out of the chair – as much as he can – and screams as the pot of hot water spills on his laps. He hasn't gone anywhere today and is wearing a thin pair of lounge pants. In his attempt to dodge from the hot water, he falls out of his seat and is now on the floor, gritting his teeth to combat the intense burn on his upper legs.

"Gaara!" Lee drops the pot from his hands. The reminding food makes itself home on the floor. He gets down next to Gaara. "I am so sorry! The p-pot was heavier than I thought and it s-slipped from my hands… I am so… so sorry. L-let me see."

"Agh," is all Gaara says as Lee throws off the mitten. Lee unties the knot of the pajama pants and pulls them down. Gaara can't understand why Lee didn't go from the pant legs up. He looks down at the red patches on each of his legs and hisses.

"I-it is not too bad," Lee says calmly. Gaara wants to shout that it hurts like hell and punches Lee in the face out of frustration. Lee puts a hand under Gaara's shoulder and says, "We should get you into the shower to soak the burns in water."

"What about ice?" Gaara hisses.

"Ice will damage your skin further." When Lee sees the doubt on Gaara's face, he adds, "We had to take first-aid as part of our training program. Let me help you up."

Gaara doesn't protest as Lee lifts him up from the floor. He can't help but feels Lee was lying when he said the pot is too heavy. Gaara obviously weight more than the pot and yet Lee has picked him off like he is nothing more than a fluffy pillow. Gaara stares at Lee, trying to figure out what is hiding beneath that thoughtful frown. He leans himself on Lee to avoid putting pressure on his ankle. Lee reaches down and kicks Gaara's pants away. Wearing only his boxers, Gaara lets Lee helps him into the shower.

"Roll up your boxers," Lee says, "or take them off."

Gaara sticks to the first option. He scoots up against the back of the tub as Lee turns on the tap. Lee takes off the shower head and sprays cool water on the burn. He pushes down the drain stopper and kneels outside the tub. Gaara puts his legs down to allow the water to touch his burn. The thin layer of water moistens his clothes.

"Is it better now?" Lee asks as he waves the shower head up and down the burn.

"No," Gaara hisses. He scoops a handful of water and pours it over one of his legs. He can see blisters swelling up and knows they are going to hurt a lot.

"I know how to take care of this. Please do not worry."

There is nothing Gaara can do but worry. He feels lucky that the water didn't hit a little higher or else his private part will be scorching. He glances over at Lee, who is staring at him with a cold look. Lee softens immediately when they make eye-contact. He puts down the shower head and leaves the bathroom. Gaara watches the door closes. Lee is nice but he is definitely weird and bad luck. First, food poisoning, and now second-degree burn. What's next? Gaara pushes himself up to take off his wet boxers. He takes off the top as well and figures he might as well take his shower since he is already fairly wet. He picks up the shower head and sprays water over his chest. He hisses when he remembers that the water is cold. He scoots toward the tap and turns on the hot water. It takes a few minutes before the water feels warm enough to shower in. He suppresses a groan at the pain from his newest injury. It mustn't be his lucky year.

He gets out of the shower once the water doesn't alleviate the burning sensation anymore. He reaches for the towel rack and wraps himself in a towel since he doesn't have a change of clothes in the bathroom and Lee hasn't come back once. He checks his burn and shakes his head at the bumps of blisters. He walks outside the bathroom and looks to the direction of the living room. Lee is not there. He staggers his way to his room and finds Lee waiting for him with a first-aid kit in his hands. A change of clothes lies on the bed next to Lee.

"Let me dress your burn before you change," Lee says as he opens the kit.

Gaara complies and sits down on the edge of the bed. He keeps the towel tight and over his lower part even as Lee pushes it up to check the burns. If he doesn't know better, he swears Lee 'accidentally' brushes the back of his hand on his manhood once or twice. Lee squeezes out a palm full of antibiotic cream and applies to the burns.

"I can do it myself," Gaara says, reaching for the cream.

Lee turns away and shakes his head. "I am responsible for it. I need to treat it."

"I don't like to be touched there. Plus, you're doing it too hard."

"Then I will do it softer," Lee says. He resumes applying the cream, ignoring Gaara's request. "When you were in the shower, your phone rang. I hope you do not mind me answering it for you."

"Who was it?" And yes, he does mind.

"A girl named Matsuri. She wanted to know when you were going back to work. I told her you will not return for at least another week."

"I'll be back Thursday. Friday at the latest," Gaara says mostly to himself.

"No, no," Lee protests, "you cannot return to work if you are still injured."

"The burns will heal. They won't bother me."

"It will take two to three weeks for them to heal completely. If you are not careful, your blisters will get infected, then you will have a new set of problems. It is too troublesome for you to work. I advise against it."

"Lee," Gaara says with a strong hint of frustration, "don't tell me how to live my life. I know when I am ready"

Lee retracts his hand from the burns. He takes out a roll of dressing and a pair of scissors. He rolls the dressing around both burns and secures them with gauze. He closes the kit loudly and stands up. Gaara picks up the clothes and pulls the top over his head. He looks and sees that Lee is lingering by the door with his back turned.

"Who is Matsuri?" Lee asks quietly.

"My assistant," Gaara answers. He puts on the pants and searches for his phone on the bed. He checks it and realizes that it has been turned off. He tries to turn it back on but it won't. The battery must be dead.

"I see," Lee mumbles. "Good night, Gaara."

"Lee…"

Lee flicks off the light and walks out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him. Gaara rolls his eyes in the dark. He gets up and stumbles to the light switch. He turns it back on and lets out a sigh. He doesn't know why Lee is so upset. It's not like his relationship with Matsuri influences him in any way. He reaches for the door knob; he needs to get his crutches and his medications from the living room. He turns the knob but it doesn't budge. He looks down and realizes for the first time that the door knob is installed in reverse with the lock on the outside. He has never had a need to lock his door before. He jiggles the knob, knowing full well that Lee has locked the door.

"Lee? Lee!" Gaara knocks on the door. He waits and hears Lee's footsteps shuffling by.

"Gaara," Lee whispers lowly, "it is bedtime."

"Wait, Lee! What are you doing? Let me out!"

The only answer Lee gives is to walk away from the door. Gaara shakes the knob as hard as he can, hoping it will budge for him. He turns around to the bed and remembers that his phone doesn't have battery. He hops over to the window and tries to open it. But, not surprisingly, the lock on the window is jammed. It only allows Gaara to open up to three inches at most. He turns toward the door and tries it again in vain hope.

"Lee… Let me out…"

**

* * *

**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN [05:00]**

**

* * *

**

_Boyue's Note: Oh no! What is going to happen next? Reviews, oui? =3_

_2.09.09_

_8:30 PM_


	5. Chapter 5

_Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rated T for language, violence, and implicit sexual content._

* * *

**MINUTES TO INSANITY**

**[05:00]**

* * *

Gaara limps away from the door. There is no use wasting his energy on a locked door. He looks around the small guest room and notices the walk-in closet. He makes his way over and is surprised and thankful that it isn't locked. He flicks on the light switch and scans through the objects in the closet. There are dented cardboard boxes, luggage, bags, and – Bingo! – toolboxes. If he can find a screwdriver, he can unhinge the door handle and lets himself out. He reaches for the closest box on top of a fat suitcase. The moment he lifts it up, he knows something is off. Still, he puts down the box on the floor and opens the latch. When he sees what is inside the box, he is a hundred percent certain that Rock Lee is out of his mind. Instead of nails, screwdrivers, wrenches and what-nots, the toolbox is loaded with flower petals. Different sizes and colors of petals fill the box from top to bottom. Out of curiosity, he picks one up and examines it. It's a real, dried-up petal. Gaara doesn't think there is something wrong with collecting flower petals - he even thinks it's an artistic hobby - but when the said petals are packed in a toolbox and hidden in a walk-in closet, he definitely believes the hobbyist needs professional help.

He gets up and leans inside the closet to take out the other toolboxes. They are light just like the first one and Gaara knows he won't be finding a screwdriver in them. He opens the boxes and stares at the piles of petals. He can't even comprehend why Lee has three toolboxes full of flower petals that he probably has collected over the years. If Lee likes them, why doesn't he display them somewhere? Gaara pushes the thought out of his head; he will ponder over Lee's mentality when he makes it out of the apartment alive. He leafs through the petals to see if there is something at the bottom. He finds nothing. He kicks the boxes away with frustration and stands up on his feet. At least he is not in horrible pain and has a clear head to think. Even if the room is getting to get a bit hotter and his burns are blistering.

He staggers toward the bed and almost slaps himself in the face. His laptop is sitting on the edge, staring at him mockingly. He can get online and gets help. How can he not think of that earlier? He switches the computer out of sleep mode and glances at the lower corner. It is still connected to the internet, which means Lee hasn't cut him off. Maybe Lee hasn't even thought of the possibility yet. He has to hurry to save himself. He clicks open the browser and heads straight for his email account. He looks through his list of contact and eliminates the people less likely to help him in time. Temari is in a different country with no internet access. Kankuro probably doesn't check emails. He skims past his business contacts since they don't need to know that he is kidnapped and locked up. He settles down on two people to contact: Naruto and Matsuri.

He clicks on the New Message button and writes a concise email telling his predicament. He decides to keep his message simple and straight to the point. Lee is potentially dangerous and he needs someone to call the police immediately. He checks the time – it's only 9:44; Matsuri and Naruto will most likely get his email before they go to bed. He really hopes they will. He reads through the message one last time before he sends it out. The very second he is about to click the Send button, the door opens and Lee walks in. Gaara has never been more shocked out of his body in his life. He literally does a little jump on the bed. He looks at Lee, holding a tray with a bowl of steaming liquid. That must be the dessert. His fingers freeze at the intense glare Lee is giving him; he just needs to give the touchpad a small tap but he can't even do that.

"No," Lee whispers lowly.

Gaara lifts his middle finger. He just needs one tap on the Send button. Lee puts down the tray on the floor. Gaara brings his finger down and the laptop leaps off the bed. It hits the floor with a loud thud. He looks up at Lee pulling the laptop away by the power cord. It's not good that Lee has his laptop but at least he is able to send the email out. Lee unplugs the cord and throws the laptop across the room. Gaara can hear the screen cracking when it slams into the wall. What disturbs him the most isn't Lee flinging his expensive laptop like a Frisbee, it is how calm and composed Lee looks even though he is doing something so violent. Lee huffs and takes a deep breath. He looks at Gaara and Gaara half-expects him to pick him up and throw him across the room as well. Instead, he bends down and picks up the tray from the floor.

"I brought you dessert," Lee says with a smile like nothing has just happened. He walks over and puts the tray on the bed. "This is red bean dumplings. I hope you will like it!"

Gaara looks at the bowl and wonders if he can grab it and slams it in Lee's face. The hot liquid should give him enough time to escape. He scoots to the edge and plants both feet down. Lee picks up the bowl and holds it with one hand. He holds the spoon with the other and scoops up a round cream-colored dumpling. He blows on it and moves the spoon toward Gaara's mouth.

"I can eat on my own," Gaara says, leaning away from the spoon.

"Open wide," Lee coos. He pushes the spoon onward until he basically forces the ceramic utensil into Gaara's mouth.

Gaara spits out the dumpling because it burns his tongue and because he doesn't want to eat anything Lee cooks anymore. The sticky ball falls on the tray top. Lee looks down at the wasted dumpling and puts down the spoon. He picks up the dumpling, pinching it with two fingers. As Lee brings the dumpling toward Gaara, the heavy filling causes the dough to rip. The red bean paste leaks out of the pastry dough like blood oozing out of a flesh wound. Gaara clasps his lips tight. Nothing is going in his mouth against his will.

"It is tasty, I promise," Lee says. The red bean drips on the tray and leaves a trail on the bed. "You have to eat it when it is hot or it will not be as good."

Gaara moves his head; still the red bean paste smudges his chin. He knocks Lee's hand away instinctively. The dough breaks and the filling sloshes on the edge of the bed. Most of the dough falls on the hardwood floor like a deflated balloon. A small bit is left between Lee's fingers. Gaara eyes the bowl while Lee bends over and picks up the broken dumpling from the floor. He needs to stop humoring Lee and gets out of here. He waits for his chance. He considers using the tray to attack Lee but figures that it will take too long. And Lee, being faster and stronger, will catch onto it before he even has a chance. But the bowl is small and is filled with distractions; it is his best bet.

"Even the dough is delicious," Lee says. Gaara groans as Lee brings the dust-coated dumpling toward his mouth. Lee can't possibly expect him to put that in his mouth but with a dead serious face, Lee says, "Try it!"

Gaara spots his chance. He leans forward and slaps the dumpling away. While Lee looks for where the dough has gone to, Gaara seizes the hand that is holding the bowl and reaches for the bowl in a swift movement. He manages to knock Lee's hand but Lee doesn't let go of the bowl. The sweet soup splatters on the bed and the remaining dumplings adorn the cover like polka dots. Gaara knows he has missed his chance when he sees Lee swinging his arm. The bowl hits his temple. Luckily, it doesn't shatter. Gaara falls on his side to lessen the impact. It hurts but he hasn't lost his consciousness, which is a good thing. There is, however, a small ringing in his head.

"I-I am so sorry!" Lee stutters. He crawls on the bed, squishing a few dumplings with his knees. He brushes Gaara's hair out of the way to see if there is bleeding. "I-I am… I did not… know what came over me…! Please, please, please forgive me."

"Don't touch me," Gaara grumbles. He presses his palm against his temple. He pushes himself up. Or he tries to but finds that Lee is pinning him down on the bed. "Get off me!"

"You have to stay still! You can have a concussion!"

Gaara highly doubts he can get a concussion from being smashed by a ceramic bowl, especially when the bowl didn't even break. He knows now that Lee has a tendency to exaggerate the severity of the injuries. He shoves Lee by the shoulder and is surprised that Lee actually moves off. Lee grabs the bowl and puts it on the tray. He picks up the tray and, once again in his typical fashion, leaves the room without a word. But Gaara knows he will be back later.

He groans and scoots off the bed. He limps toward the door that Lee has left wide open. He pokes his head out carefully and looks around for a sign of Lee. He knows Lee is lurking somewhere in the apartment; he is too smart to make an obvious mistake. Even though he knows it is a possible trap, Gaara slips through the door and uses the wall to guide himself out. He keeps his eyes and ears alert for any movement and sound. He looks behind him and sees that Lee's room is closed and the light isn't on. There is no sound; the apartment is completely still. He can hear the rustling of the water pipes. He moves slowly, dragging his bad foot behind him, because he doesn't know what is waiting for him in the living room. He makes it past the bathroom with the light on. Then a door swings open and rapid footsteps chase him. Gaara tries not to turn his head around and focuses on walking faster. But instinctively, his brain orders his head to turn just a little. He catches a blur of black before something very hard hits the backside of his head. He feels himself falling down like a malfunctioned parachute. He hits the floor. The impact thud rings loudly in his ears. He can't tell if he is bleeding but the back of his head feels hot. He rolls his eyes, looking for a glimpse of Lee. He can feel Lee grabbing both of his legs.

"You need to stay in bed, Gaara." Lee's voice fades in and out. "I will take care of you. I will do everything for you."

Slowly, Gaara feels himself being dragged back to the room, accompanied by the squeaking of his arms on the hardwood floor.

* * *

Gaara tosses his head. He blinks the drowsiness away. His head feels heavy, like the one time when he had too much alcohol. He rolls on to his stomach and lays face-down in the pillow for a moment. The event of the previous night comes back to them little by little. He remembers hot pot and a shower. Then… He pushes himself up on the elbows and glances at the clock. It is seven in the morning; Lee should be heading off to work soon, if he is even going. Gaara reaches to the back of his head and feels around. He can't find anything crusted blood but it sores when he touches a certain spot. He gets on his back and sits up. Lee has changed the bed sheets and cleaned the floor. His broken laptop is nowhere in sight. The toolboxes are back inside the closet. He looks at the door; it is probably locked from the outside. He rolls up his pant legs and look at the gauze. They look new and clean, which means Lee might have changed him in the middle of the night. He shudders at the thought of Lee undressing him. He hopes changing the dressing is the only thing Lee did to him.

He gasps when he remembers the email he sent. But since he is still here, he knows Naruto and Matsuri haven't gotten his email. Matsuri will be at work in another two hours. Naruto, he isn't so sure when he will check his email. Until then, he can only wait and pray that he will survive until someone finds him missing. Now, he has to decide what he should do. He comes down to waiting to see if Lee is leaving for work and while he is gone, he can make his escape. Or he can shout at the top of his lungs and hopes the neighbors will hear him. The latter choice is a bit humiliating and Gaara designates it as a last resort. He may be a prisoner, but he still wants to keep his dignity.

He slips back into bed and pretends he is still sleeping when he hears footsteps approaching. He keeps his eyes close as the door opens and Lee comes in. He feels Lee's weight on the edge of the bed. He hears Lee moves and then he feels Lee's hand touching his face. It isn't a gentle caress; it is rough and exploratory, like a vet examining a sick dog. Lee rubs his cheek and traces the outline of the brow bones. Gaara keeps his breathing slow and steady even as his heart starts to race at not knowing what Lee wants. He feels Lee raking his fingers through his hair. He can't risk opening his eyes in case Lee is looking at him. Lee moves out of the hair and goes down to touch the lips. Gaara tries to keep his lips shut but Lee forces them open. He gulps as he feels Lee sticking a finger inside his mouth. The size and shape feels like a thumb. It brushes the teeth and glides over the gum. It even tries to touch the elusive tongue before it slips out. Gaara has the urge to spit but manages to keep himself still. His eyelids, however, aren't as obedient. They flutter open to tiny slits. He sees Lee facing the window with a dazed look, sucking on the very same thumb that was just in his mouth. Not only is it disgusting, it is also incredibly disturbing. He closes his eyes quickly when he sees Lee moving. He listens to the footsteps walking away and the door closing with a soft thump.

He stays still for a moment to make sure that Lee has really left the room. He opens his eyes and sits up immediately. He grabs a tissue by the clock and spits in it. He wipes his mouth, groaning that he can still taste Lee. Not that it has a bad taste; but he can't stand to be reminded. He kicks the cover away and stands up. He limps to the door and checks the knob. It is not locked. He leans against the door and presses his ear on the wood. With the walls so thin, he can hear Lee doing something in the kitchen. He hears the fridge closes and the water runs for a bit before it stops. He listens to the footsteps walking further away until the front door opens and closes. He decides not to rush out there in case Lee comes back. He goes to the bed and finds his phone sitting on the nightstand. He should take it, even if it's dead. He checks the walk-in closet for something he can use as a weapon. A cloth-hanger probably won't cut it.

Gaara readies himself. He turns the knob and opens a small gap to look outside. He can barely see anything but it makes him feel safer. He opens the door wider slowly, making sure that it doesn't make a sound. He presses his hand on the wall as he hops out. He looks at Lee's door. Maybe there is a phone in there. He reaches over and gives the knob a small turn. It's locked. Not surprising. He tries to think but doesn't recall seeing a phone in the living room. Lee probably only uses his cell phone to save money on a home phone bill. The journey to the living room is without perils. He glances around and as he has expected, he doesn't see a phone. His best bet is to go next door and asks for help. He thinks about taking a knife from the drawer to protect himself but the neighbor probably won't appreciate a knife-wielding person outside the door.

He leans on the front door and takes a breath. He turns the lock and presses down on the lever. He takes a step back and opens the door all the way. He should've known it wouldn't be so easy. He gulps in response to the furious glare on Lee's face. He has never seen the man so angry before. He can't believe Lee is waiting outside the door to catch him in the act. If Lee doesn't want him to leave, he could've just locked up the room. It almost seems like it was a test to see what Gaara would do. Apparently, he failed.

"How is your ankle?" Lee asks lowly, barely whispering the words.

"Let me go," Gaara says. He doesn't make it sound like a plea; it is more of a demand. "I won't call the police or press charges."

"You cannot leave until you feel better," Lee says, taking a firm step forward. Gaara, intimidated, takes a step back. "And I will be the one to decide if you are well enough to leave. Right now, you are not. Please get back in bed before you hurt yourself again."

"You're insane, Lee…"

"Please," Lee says in that low voice again, "get back in bed."

Gaara eyes the door; he can fit through the gap if he tries. But Lee, seemingly knowing what Gaara is looking at, kicks the front door close with his foot. He reaches behind and locks the door without having to look. Gaara can barely run with his injured ankle and burns. He knows Lee can and will stop him and then he will probably wake up the next day with a new injury. He wonders if it's worth trying out reverse psychology. Maybe if he is nice and obedient, Lee will eventually come to it and let him go. Maybe Lee really just wants to take care of him and not mean him any harm. Or… maybe Lee is completely demented and will end up killing Gaara down the line – a very possible conclusion.

"Come, I will help you in bed." Lee walks over and puts Gaara's arm on his shoulder. He smiles and chats casually, "Did you sleep well last night? It was chilly and I turned up the heat. I hope it was not too stuffy in your room. I gave you a thicker blanket. I was afraid you will catch a cold!"

Gaara doesn't make a sound as Lee escorts him into bed and tucks him in. Lee fluffs the pillow and props it up against the wall. He beams a happy smile and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. This time, he decides to lock it. Gaara leans against the pillow and sighs dejectedly. How is he supposed to get out? Maybe… If he goes along with what Lee has in mind, he will live another day. Besides, someone is coming to help him soon.

Right?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN [06:00]**

**

* * *

**

_Boyue's Note: Forgive me for taking a week to update! I was swept away by deviantart and drawing. I'm an artist! Woohoo! Anyways, ahem, OH NO! Gaara! What's next? Reviews, oui? =3_

_2.16.09_

_7:12 PM_


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto

_Rated T for language, violence, and implicit sexual content._

_

* * *

_**MINUTES TO INSANITY**

**[06:00]

* * *

**

Gaara has never been more terrified to eat a bowl of oatmeal before. His upper body shudders as Lee puts down the tray with a bowl of steaming oatmeal over his laps. He looks up at Lee and that the happy smile he is wearing and wonders what is going through his caretaker's mind. If Lee truly cares for his well-being, he wouldn't lay a finger on him. Yet, again and again, he has intentionally injured Gaara. Gaara shifts his weight and sits up straight. The oatmeal is arousing his hunger. Lee takes a seat on the edge of the bed, putting one leg on the bed while the other stays on the floor. He picks up the bowl and scoops a spoonful. He gives it a soft blow and brings the spoon to Gaara's mouth. Unlike last night, Gaara complies and lets Lee spoon-feed him. The oatmeal burns his tongue a bit but otherwise, it tastes editable.

"I asked for a day off," Lee says, spooning the oatmeal. "I can take care of you all day. You will not need to worry for a thing!"

"Why?" Gaara asks. He opens his mouth and receives the food. He can't fight on an empty stomach after all.

"I did not want to leave you by yourself," Lee answers.

"No. Why are you doing this to me?"

"I care about you." Lee grins so innocently that Gaara can't imagine how his actions can be so cruel.

Gaara turns his head away. He has no intention of reasoning with Lee since it's apparent that Lee doesn't listen. He thinks for a moment as Lee feeds him the delicious oatmeal. If he can't reason with Lee, maybe he can try ignoring Lee. Maybe Lee is just an attention-starved maniac and lives off the attention he gets. He isn't sure if it's even possible but it's worth a try. Lee takes up the napkin and dabs the corner of Gaara's lips. Gaara tilts his head away with a little bit of motion – one that says he doesn't want to be touched but doesn't really care.

"I was thinking of making sushi for lunch. What do you think?" Lee asks.

Gaara keeps his mouth close. He stares attentively at the bed. His only reaction is to open his mouth for the oatmeal. He makes no eye-contact with Lee or acts like he acknowledges Lee's presence. He hears Lee scoots over on the bed. Lee brings his face in front of Gaara's. He frowns, full of concern.

"Gaara, is something the matter? You are not very talkative. Do you feel sick?"

Gaara doesn't' even turn away. He has a feeling that ignoring Lee is working to his advantages. In truth, he has no idea how Lee will react to his lack of response. There is a good chance that Lee will go completely psycho and hurt him. He isn't even sure how he is going to get out of the apartment. He is trapped like a helpless mouse in a maze with no cheese. Lee puts down the bowl and the spoon. He cups Gaara's face – a little rougher than needed – and turns it to face his. The worried look on his face tells Gaara it's working.

"What is wrong? Is it the oatmeal? Would you fresh strawberries with them?"

Gaara knows distress when he sees it. But he doesn't expect Lee to react so badly. So unexpectedly. Lee grits his teeth and Gaara expects him to say something mean or give him a good slap on the face. Instead, Lee squeezes his eyes and bursts into tears. Gaara moves his eyes on Lee; he is really crying. Lee is crying like a lost child in a mall. He slumps forward until his head is on Gaara's chest. His hands clutch at Gaara's shirt, leaving hard wrinkles.

"Please," Lee whimpers, "do not ignore me."

Gaara feels he should be more compassionate. After all, Lee is… was a friend. But he hardens his heart and keeps a stern, emotionless face. How is he supposed to be bad for the person who has basically been torturing him? He shouldn't. He doesn't need to. Lee presses his forehead hard on Gaara's chest, suppressing the beatings of the heart. Gaara shifts his shoulders, discreetly nudging Lee away.

"I need you," Lee says. Gaara flicks his eyes downward – what is that supposed to mean? He says, "You are the only one I have."

At that moment, Gaara feels sorry for Lee. If he remembers correctly, Lee is an orphan. Having lost his own parents at a young age, Gaara can understand the pain. He doesn't tell his siblings often enough but he is very thankful to have them, even if they barely get along and see each other. It's knowing that when crisis strikes, he will have loved ones to depend on. Lee, he knows, can't experience that kind of bond. But still, Gaara can't possibly be the only friend Lee has. Lee is a friendly person who is sincere and kind to all. Free of prejudice, Gaara is certain that Lee must have many acquaintances and good friends. Since they graduated from college, Gaara has hardly even kept in touch with Lee.

"Lee," Gaara breaks his silence, "I want to be your friend but not like this. You know what you are doing is wrong."

"I… am sorry," Lee responds through a sob. He releases Gaara's shirt and sits up straight. "I was… I did not mean to hurt you at all. I wanted… I wanted to feel… needed. I thought… if you are hurt, then I can take care of you and you will appreciate me."

Gaara sighs, dropping his eyes down. The Lee he met was confident and righteous. The Lee in front of him is an emotional wreck. What has happened in the years after college? He shakes his head and hesitantly places a hand on Lee's shoulder – his best attempt to comfort the troubled Lee. Purposely injuring another person to feel appreciated is the strangest thing he has ever heard. Lee lowers his head and awkwardly nuzzles his cheek against the back of Gaara's hand, which causes Gaara to withdraw it quickly.

"Let me go home," Gaara says straight to the point. Lee snaps his head up in, what he assumes to be, disappointment. "You can come by sometimes but before that, I think you should get some help. I know a good therapist. He can help you. You aren't like this, Lee. You're strong. You don't need to do horrible things to feel 'appreciated' or 'wanted'."

"Gaara, please forgive me," Lee says. He stands up and wipes his eyes with the heels of both palms. He takes a deep breath and then smiles softly. "I will help you pack and then I will take you home."

Gaara gives a nod and watches Lee pick up the tray of food and exits the room. He leans back against the wall and breathes out quietly. He stays still and listens to the sounds in the kitchen. He knows he shouldn't feel this way but he can't help but thinks that Lee has agreed to his condition too quickly and easily. His only explanation is that Lee really just needs a push back in the right direction. He rubs his temple. The past few days have been one heck of a ride. He will make sure he never hurts himself ever again. He sits up straight and pulls his legs in. Something in his head – call it intuition – tells him that he is not out of the woods yet. He eyes the open door. The apartment is so quiet. Where has Lee gone off to again? He thinks back to the first day of when Lee showed up. If Gaara remembers correctly, and Gaara has a rather good memory, Lee said that Temari gave him a call and asked him to come over. Gaara has been thinking about that but hasn't had a chance to really sit and think about it.

"Why would Temari call Lee?" he mumbles to himself.

Lee comes back into the room with a fresh face. With a happy smile, he walks over to the bed. Gaara eyes him carefully. What is going on with Lee? It bothers Gaara that he can't read Lee's mind. He doesn't recall Lee being the deceptive kind of person. Lee stands at the end of the bed and taps the mattress.

"I want to check if your ankle is healed. I would hate it for you to sprain it again," Lee says.

"Hn, it feels fine," Gaara responds. He reaches down and pulls up his pant leg. He can't even see the bruise on his ankle anymore. The only things that are hurting him are the burns on his legs and his back – both he can deal with the help of painkillers.

Lee adjusts himself so he can put Gaara's foot on his laps. He massages the ankle and checks it in such a professional manner that Gaara lets his guard down a bit. Lee is a taijutsu instructor; he certainly should be familiar with the human anatomy and basic first aid. Gaara shifts a bit when Lee starts to rub his foot. It feels nice and he hasn't had a foot massage in years. But now isn't the time for relaxation.

"Lee, you said that…" Gaara says but stops himself. He needs to phrase his words carefully so he doesn't upset the emotionally unstable Lee. Lee gazes up and waits with a curious smile. Gaara shakes his head. "Nevermind… We should get going."

"I changed my mind," Lee says, digging his thumbs in the sole of the foot. He moves one hand to the midsection of the foot and the other on the Achilles' heel. "This will only hurt for a moment."

No word can describe the pain Gaara feels as Lee breaks his ankle with his bare hands. No amount of screaming can alleviate the pulsating burn that rushes from his foot to the top of his spine. He lunges forward, accidentally biting his inner lip as he tries to make a loud enough cry illustrate what kind of torment he is in. The chills in his back send him slumping backward. He hits the wall with a wide hole in his mouth. His tongue hangs in the empty cavern, frozen. Nerves abandon their posts and force only on his now-broken ankle. He stares up at the ceiling then draws his eyes down to Lee. Sick, smiling Lee with his hands on Gaara's other foot.

"No," Gaara says as loud as he can but his voice only comes out as a small whimper of plea. "No, don't."

"Shh," Lee coos. "Think happy thoughts."

Gaara twitches, arching his back up toward the ceiling. He knew Lee is physically strong but he had no idea how strong. He lets out a raspy gasp, pounding his fists against the springy mattress. Lee sits up, moving Gaara's foot off his laps. He walks around the bed until he is standing next to Gaara. He pushes Gaara down against the bed with both hands on his shoulders.

"It will be alright. I am going to give you some painkillers and then I will make you some sushi," Lee says with a smile.

Gaara can barely keep his eyes open. His mouth dangles open. He wants to say something. Anything. His muscles aren't responding though. A drop of drool sips from the corner of his mouth. As it trails toward his chin, Lee bends down and licks it off. Gaara squeezes his eye close as Lee's tongue travels from his chin, over his nose, and up to his forehead in one smooth streak. He shudders and whimpers while Lee playfully laps circles by his hairline. He can feel the stickiness of Lee's saliva. He can only blame himself for being so trusting. What was he thinking? He can't reason with an insane person. Now he is crippled, perhaps permanently if he doesn't get medical attention. Lee pulls away and smiles down at him. Gaara's eyes glaze with tears. He stares up at Lee, wordlessly asking for mercy.

"Be right back!" Lee chirps. He leaps toward the bedroom door and walks out, closing the door behind him.

Gaara can't even find the strength to lie down on the bed. He presses his back against the wall and wheezes heavily. He tells himself not to look but he does and when he sees his ankles twisted at awkward angles, his first reaction is to scream. Except his voice is trapped inside his throat and all he makes is another wheeze. He lifts his head up and grits his teeth. A wave of dizziness washes over his senses. He feels a strange calm as he holds his breath, forgetting to breathe. There is a euphoric feeling arousing from the lack of oxygen going to his brain. His heart increases its pace, trying to keep up with the oxygen flow. Gaara relaxes his muscles and finally takes a long, deep breath. Then his body goes limp and he loses consciousness.

* * *

Gaara wakes up with no pain. In fact, he feels nothing. But his memory is still fresh in his head. He concentrates his eyes and sees that he is staring at the ceiling. He shifts his shoulders and finds himself lying on the bed. He moves his hips, then his knees, then nothing. He tries to wiggle his toes but he can't feel them at all. He lifts his upper body up with his abdomen strength. His feet are wrapped in thick cloths that are serving as splints. He tilts his head and gazes at the room. He is still in Lee's apartment. He is still trapped and crippled. He swallows hard and takes quick breaths to calm down. There is no use in panicking. He needs to think. He tries to remember how people in television shows and movies escape when they are trapped. Someone usually discovers that the victim is missing and comes looking for them. That's how it works. But Gaara reminds himself that movies are fictional and exaggerated. He pulls himself up into a sitting position, surprised that he doesn't feel a bit of pain. Though his head is a little drowsy. Lee must have loaded him with painkillers.

Matsuri and Naruto should've received his email. They should be on their way to save him. He takes into consideration that they have no idea where he has been taken to. He regrets not telling anyone that he was going to live with Lee for a while before he does it. It's his habit of being independent; he isn't used to telling anyone anything. But since he has provided Lee's name, he is sure Matsuri will be smart enough to contact the police and the police will know where to find Lee. He will count on Naruto to make a dramatic entry and beat Lee up. It's good to have friends. It's really good.

Until then, Gaara needs to stay alive. And from the increasing violence Lee is displaying, Gaara isn't sure if he can do that. He has tried talking, he has tried ignoring, does he have to get on his knees and beg Lee to let him go? He has too much dignity for that… and dignity can sometimes get in the way of staying alive. He turns his attention the closed door and listens for a sound. He can hear the television in the living room playing softly and a muffled ruffling. Lee must be making lunch. He turns his head toward the clock and blinks. He has only lost consciousness for less than an hour. He feels oddly proud of himself… though he shouldn't.

What should he do now? What can he do?

He perks up when he hears the doorbell rings. A rush of hope explodes in his mind. It can be the police. They are finally here! He sits up straight eagerly, putting his hands over his laps. He hears Lee turning off the television and heading toward the door. He gulps at the sound of the lock turning. He waits to hear a ruffy man's voice proclaiming himself as the police. Instead, he is sorely disappointed. He only hears a woman's voice.

"Hello, Ms. Tsunade!" Lee chirps. Gaara frowns – it is obviously not the police. "Thank you for visiting me."

"Is everything alright?" The lady called Tsunade asks in a stern voice. "They said they heard screaming earlier."

"Oh? It must have been the television… I must have had it too loud. I am sorry for the disturbance," Lee says. Gaara winces at the lie. But it doesn't matter that it isn't the police. There is someone at the door!

"Help," Gaara screams. His voice isn't at full force but he is certain she must hear him. "Help!"

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Lee says in a quick hurry. Gaara takes a deep breath, drawing in as much air as his lungs allow.

"Help me! I am in here!" he shouts.

"W-what is that…? Is there someone in here?" Tsunade asks. Gaara hears her footsteps coming closer. He leans over his legs, waiting impatiently.

"Oh, that is my friend. He is staying over for a while," Lee says.

"Help! In here! Help me!" Gaara shouts as loud as he can; so loud that his throat and his stomach are starting to hurt. "Help me!"

Gaara has never felt more relieved to see a door open. He lands his eyes on the middle-aged woman standing at the doorway. She gawks at him; her mouth forming shapes but no sound. Lee stands behind her; his height towers over her by a good few inches. Tsunade blinks once. She scans Gaara and narrows her eyes at the injuries. Gaara can tell that she is a smart woman. She turns her head a little and looks at Lee.

"What's going on here? What are you doing, Gai?" she demands strongly like a drill sergeant.

Gaara frowns at the unfamiliar name. But he doesn't have much time to think why Lee uses a different name though the answer is rather apparent. He wants to tell the lady what is going on and that he needs desperate help. But when he sees Lee raising his arm high in the air and the sharp chef knife in his hand coming down toward Tsunade's neck, he throws aside his own safety and warns her.

"Lee! No! Watch---" he screams but is cut short by his own shock.

He winces and draws in a sharp breath. Tsunade has turned her head but not quick enough. Lee cups his free hand over her mouth. The knife-wielding hand brings the sharp blade down. Lee slices open her throat like an expert Japanese chef preparing the poisonous fugu – quick but precise, knowing exactly where to cut and how much pressure to apply. He watches the blood seep out from the slit, coloring the blade red. The blood travels along the handle and slips between Lee's fingers. Lee releases his hold and the middle-aged lady slumps to the floor, lifeless as a ragdoll. Her eyes gaze up at Gaara; the lack of expression on her face reminds him of a store mannequin. He twitches his head up to face Lee, only to find the maniac smiling right back at him.

"I am almost finished with lunch," Lee says cheerfully. "Would you like to have water or tea with it?"

"You killed her," Gaara says, meeting Lee's guiltless eyes.

"You made me do it," Lee responds dully. He looks down at the corpse for a short moment before he turns away. "Ah! The miso soup," he says to himself as he leaves the room.

Gaara pries his eyes away from the body on the floor. Lee can't possibly think he'll get away with it. He hears the front door closing and locking. He waits silently for Lee to come back and deal with the poor woman he has just murdered. He hears the television turning back on but no sound of Lee coming back toward the room.

"Lee!" Gaara shouts. "Lee!"

Lee's hurried footsteps travel the hallway. He rushes his head into the room and pants. Gaara frowns deeply. He bites down on his lips and breathes heavily. Lee hasn't even washed off the blood on his hand. He tightens his muscles and swallows hard, loss for words.

"Yes?" Lee asks with concern. "Do you need something?"

"You are a murderer," Gaara says. "Do you know what that means?"

Lee stares blankly at him, as if he really has no idea. Gaara squeezes his eyes and turns his head away. He can't believe the man in front of him. What has happened to Rock Lee? Lee smiles and steps over the body on the floor like it doesn't even exist. He sits on the edge and strokes the back of Gaara's hand with both hands. He sighs and gazes up. Gaara boldly makes eye contact. It is frightening how ordinary and innocent Lee can look. Lee shrugs his shoulders and grins. He rolls his eyes upside, looking like he wants to say something long and meaningful. Gaara expects it to be a confession of his psyche. But all Lee says is…

"You should wash up. Then we can eat!"

Lee pats Gaara's cheek before he stands up. Gaara follows him out of the room with his eyes. He isn't surprised that Lee hasn't shown an ounce of remorse. He does wonder if Lee intends to leave the body in the room. He clasps his hands over his temples. Is it true that normal people can turn insane after spending too much with an insane people? If so, Gaara thinks he is going crazy.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN [07:00]**

* * *

_Boyue's Note: I apologize for the late update and the poor quality of this chapter. I need to get my groove back. Oh geez, a Misery scene reference in here chapter. =D And I wish Lee will lick my face. xDD Oh wait… o.O;;_

_Also, it's come to my attention that the review system is having some problems and some reviews are getting cut off at certain parts and some aren't showing at all. Bummer! If you have an important message you want to tell me, feel free to send me a PM! =D_

_Thank you. :3_

_03.10.09_

_1:43 AM  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto

_Rated T for language, violence, and implicit sexual content._

_This chapter contains references to my other stories. See if you can catch them._

_

* * *

_**MINUTES TO INSANITY**

**[07:00]

* * *

**

Gaara has lost track of how long he has spent in Lee's apartment. If he tries to think, it seems like it has only been two weeks but his mind messes with him and tells him that he has been here for a month. He really doesn't know anymore. All he knows is that his body is constantly numbed and his nerves are unresponsive. He doesn't feel anything – emotional or physical – he doesn't feel anymore. He is certain he is quick becoming addicted to painkillers as if Lee doesn't give him his dosage at the designated hour, he will wrench with pain and asks, no – begs for the analgesic pills. And Lee knows that full-well and he uses it to his advantages. Besides the physical aliment, Gaara's mind is going down the hill.

He stares at the wall next to him. The eggshell white wall taunts him with its tiny cracks and spots that need a new paint job. Gaara lands his eyes on one particular crack. It is very slender, like a stray child has gotten hold of a pencil and draw on the wall. He blinks and narrows his eyes as the crack pries a little wider. He watches black tendril slips through the gap and starts web the wall with its veins. He twitches his head and scoots away, as much as he can with two broken feet. The tendril morphs into droplets of ink and leaks to the floor. Gaara swallows hard and laughs. He squeezes his eyes shut as tightly as he can, to the point where it starts to hurt his facial muscles.

"No, no, no," he mumbles to himself. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, n---"

The front door opens. Gaara snaps his eyes wide open. He takes a look at the normal wall and lets out a dry laugh. He rubs his temples and shakes the bad thoughts out of his head. He looks to the door and listens to Lee's feet shuffling on the hardwood floor. He sits up straight and waits eagerly – desperately – for Lee to come into the room. The wood creaks and Gaara leans forward with excitement. Lee steps in with a big grin and Gaara meets the grin.

"Welcome home," Gaara says. "I… I missed you."

Lee chuckles and turns his head sideway shyly. He sits down on the bed and takes Gaara's hand. Gaara clutches the hand and brings it to his face. He rubs his cheek against Lee's coarse hand and sighs with content. Lee widens his grin and caresses Gaara's cheek in such a loving manner that it makes Gaara closes his eyes with bliss. He is disgusted at his behaviors but he can't help himself. He is locked up in a room all day without any kind of entertainment. He has no one to talk to. He has nothing to do. He can't get out of bed. Lee has made him completely useless. He is completely dependent on Lee for survival. If Lee doesn't bring him food or take him to use the bathroom, well, then Gaara will just starve and soil his pants. He has become like a needy pet without a will to fight.

"How was work?" he asks with genuine interest. He will listen to and talk about anything.

"It was great! We had some new students today. They were very enthusiastic," Lee says with a happy nod. "One of them got too excited and almost hurt herself though… they are always like that."

"I hope she's okay."

"She will be fine!" Lee grins and pulls his hand away. Gaara hurries to grab it and holds it tight. He pats Gaara's thigh and says, "You need a bath, Gaara! I will go get it ready."

Gaara nods and reluctantly lets Lee slip out of his grip. He watches with a lonely frown as Lee leaves the room and he is once again alone in the room. He clutches the comforter and tugs at it with frustration. He wants Lee back. He can't stand to be by himself anymore. Even though Lee has only left for a minute, he can't stand it. He takes a deep breath, his heart pounding with anxiety. He is afraid. He is actually afraid to be alone. It is ridiculous. Gaara is the person who sleeps alone since he was three years old. He has never been afraid of anything but now he can't even be by himself for more than a minute. What happened to him? He grips and pulls the comforter up over his head. He tosses his head and wheezes loudly, unable to keep the anxious feeling away. He inhales another gulp of air into his lungs and tries not to have, essentially, a panic attack.

"Lee," he mumbles, "Lee… Lee! Come back… come back…"

He hears the bath water running. The sloshing of water and the cranking of the pipes drown out everything. He can hear the water like his head is underwater. It bats his eardrums. His chest tightens like it is under the pressure of the heavy water. He feels like he is drowning. He gasps for air and holds it in his lungs as he listens to the soft pacing around the apartment's hallway. He can hear Lee's very muffled voice speaking. In particular, speaking to someone. Gaara snaps out of his trauma and returns to his old self. He has never heard Lee speaking to anyone, except for the poor landlady. Whatever happened to her, Gaara will never know. Honestly, what kind of crazy apartment does Lee live in? The neighbors don't really seem to care about the going-on in the other apartments. They probably didn't even know that a murder has taken place next door. Everyone only looks out for themselves.

He exhales and though the water is still loud, he can make out that Lee is definitely talking to someone. He can't hear anyone else in the apartment and can only assume that Lee is on the phone. Now that he thinks about, he has never heard the phone ringing in the apartment, which means there probably isn't a phone in the place. Lee must have a cell phone then. He hears Lee walking into the bathroom, his voice still speaking. The water turns off but the bathroom door closes, once again muffling Lee's voice. Gaara fists his hands. During his increasingly brief moment of sanity, he knows his fate is in his own hands. No one is coming to save him; he has figured that out a long time ago. His email to Naruto and Matsuri is lost in cyber space. He isn't sure if his sister is back from her honeymoon. His brother is unreliable and they rarely make contact anyways. He is on his own. And what a pathetic loser he has been. He can't give up yet. He doesn't want to spend the reminder of his life as a crippled pet.

"Gaara, the bath is ready," Lee says as he walks back into the room.

Gaara eyes the pockets and tries to make out if a phone is hidden. But the pockets are flat and unless Lee has an ultra-thin phone, the phone isn't with him. Gaara decides that he needs to hunt down the cell phone and calls for help. He almost laughs at himself as Lee scoops him out of bed and carries him bridal-style. This must be his third or fourth plan to escape and all the previous ones have failed miserably. If this one doesn't work, he will admit that he is one unlucky person. Lee smiles at him and pushes open the bathroom door with his shoulder. Bath time, for the sane Gaara, is one of the worst times. Lee sits him down on the toilet seat and gets on his knees.

"Do you need help?" Lee asks as he grabs the towel off the sink counter.

"No," Gaara says.

He gathers the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. He can feel the oiliness in his hair and as much as he doesn't want to, he can really use a bath. He hands the shirt over and Lee puts it on the counter. He slips his thumbs behind the elastic waistband and pulls his pants, along with his boxers, down to his knees. Lee reaches down and lifts Gaara's leg up one by one to take off the pants completely. Gaara drapes his hand over his private part even though Lee has seen it many times already. Lee folds up the clothes and puts them aside before he stands up. Gaara turns to the side and lifts his legs up. He puts his arm over Lee's shoulder and lets himself be lowered into the filled tub. It is humiliating but Gaara can learn to be humbled. He puts his legs down, careful not to bump his feet against the bottom of the tub. He tries his best not to look at his ankles because it only brings him back the horrible memory. Lee gets on his knees next to the tub and dips a washcloth into the tub.

Gaara shudders as Lee drags the warm cloth over his back. He is certainly capable of washing himself but he lets Lee does it because Lee likes it. And Gaara is wise enough to know that he needs to please Lee. Lee squeezes the water out of the cloth and dips it back into the tub again. Gaara turns his head and meets Lee's eyes. Lee smiles and Gaara tries to smile as well. He closes his eyes at the water running down his head.

"Can I watch TV later?" he asks, like a child asking for permission.

"Of course you can," Lee says. "We can eat dinner and watch it together. I will make… what should I make? Ah, I know! I will cook home-made spring rolls. They are delicious!"

Gaara splashes water on himself to keep his upper body warm. Lee drags the washcloth across his chest and down his belly. Gaara looks down through the clean water and watches Lee's hand roams through his lower region. Lee doesn't touch him exactly but his hand ever so slightly brushes against the private organ and coyly moves away. When it isn't the hand, it's the washcloth draping over him and gives him small suggestive tugs.

"Do you like me?" Gaara asks.

"Yes," Lee answers without a hitch.

"As in, you want us to be together?"

"Ah, yes, you are my friend, Gaara."

"Boyfriend?"

Gaara meets Lee's timid glance. Lee looks away shyly and drops the washcloth into the tub. He stands up and shakes his head slightly. Lee backs away like a schoolgirl in front of her crush. Gaara grabs the cloth and washes himself casually. He doesn't care for the answer either way. He will never like Lee. Even if Lee decides to let him go this moment, he will never like Lee ever again.

"I-I… Oh, I have never thought… b-boyfriend? I do like you a lot… but I-I have… Can I… even be your b-boyfr…? I…" Lee stammers nervously with a few laughs in between his unsteady words. Then, as usual, without another word, Lee leaves the bathroom in a hurry, slamming the door behind him.

Gaara sighs and puts the cloth over his face. He closes his eyes and enjoys the warm cloth, opening up his pores and eating away his fatigue. It is quiet, except for a soft buzzing noise he hears. He pulls the towel away and listens. The buzzing remains for a split second before the apartment quiets down again. There isn't a washer and dryer in the apartment and the fridge doesn't make a buzz. For Gaara, the buzz can only be from one thing: a phone.

He slowly washes the rest of his body and removes the plug. There is no telling when Lee will decide to come back and Gaara doesn't want his skin to wrinkle. He leans over the edge of the tub and tries his best to pull himself out. But the slippery ceramic and the awkward angle of the toilet seat makes it difficult. He looks at the towel on the counter; it is so far and high away. The only way Gaara can move is to crawl and there isn't even space in the bathroom for him to do that. He sighs again and leans against the tub. He is going to have to wait for Lee to come get him. And who knows when that is going to happen?

* * *

Gaara knocks away the comforter. He looks at the distance between the bed and the floor. He pulls his legs to the edge but not close enough to touch the floor. With his hands planted on the edge of the mattress, he pushes himself off and lands with a thud on his stomach and knees. He winces at the impact and the pain in his feet. He pushes himself up on his elbows and knees. He eyes the door. Lee has stopped locking the door since he thinks Gaara can't go anywhere. He is about to find out how wrong he is. Gaara crawls toward the door, which isn't too hard of a feat. The difficult part comes from getting himself to sit so he can reach the doorknob. He turns his body and posts it against the wall. He first attempts to just use his upper body strength and the length of his arm to reach the knob. The ordeal proves to him that his arm is too short. He takes a moment to catch his breath. It takes quite a bit of energy to crawl, especially for someone who has been bedbound for a while.

He pulls one knee forward, gritting his teeth at the pain of applying pressure on his ankle. He tosses his body quickly and unwittingly slams his back against the wall. But it does get him into a sitting position. He sighs and pulls open the door. Lee has refused to get him a wheelchair. Every time Gaara suggests it, Lee will ignore it or change the topic completely. Lee is fixated on keeping Gaara. Sometimes, Gaara is surprised he isn't handcuffed or chained to the bed. He drags himself into the hallway. Lee has left for work two hours ago. Gaara has learned his lesson to not be hasty. It is not likely that Lee is waiting for him outside the door like last time. It has taken him too long to get himself ready to plan another escape. He is tired to watching the wall bleed and weird bumps sliding underneath the floorboards. He is tired of talking to the ridges on his fingers and counting how many lines he has. He is tired of waiting to be fed and bathed. He is most certainly tired of the stupid grin on Lee's face and never knowing what horrible things he is thinking of under that smile.

He looks into the living room and doesn't see a shadow. He turns his head to the other way and stares at Lee's door. It has always been locked but Gaara decides he wants to try his luck. Maybe Lee got careless and forgot to lock it. Maybe there is a phone inside the room. Gaara pulls himself out of the doorway and crawls toward Lee's door. He never notices how close their rooms are. He should be able to hear anything in Lee's room but at this point, Gaara is willing to believe anything unusual.

He re-performs the previous move, clamping his mouth at the pain. He grips the knob and turns it. A sharp gasp escapes his throat when he realizes that Lee has in fact left the door unlocked. Lee is getting careless indeed. He leans forward with the door and looks inside Lee's room. The late morning light shines through the window blinds unlike the guest room. Gaara crawls inside and looks around. A few pictures are hung on the walls. Aside from them, there isn't any decoration. In one word, Lee's room is very plain. Gaara looks over the bed and isn't too amazed by how neatly it is made. It looks like the beds in hotel rooms. A black object on the bed stands in sharp contrast to the forest green bed set. Gaara heads toward it and with much effort, pulls himself on the bed. He lies down and takes a breather as he reaches for the object. It turns out to be a photo album. He rests on his back and flips open the album. Instead of photographs, the album contains newspaper clippings. He scans the upper corner of the clipping but doesn't find a date. He reads the headline: 'Religious Frantic Kills 6' and nods his head. He has heard about that. He turns to the next page and briefly reads about a murder in an apartment complex: three bodies were brutally mutilated. He turns to the next page and reads about an act of love gone wrong, resulting in a married couple dead. He flips through the pages quickly and sees that they are all about murders. He hardly thinks Lee is the one who committed the murder since that is just impossible. But he does wonder why Lee is clipping the articles. He turns to the most recent page and sees the date marked on the upper corner of the newspaper. It is dated four months ago. Gaara only reads the article because the name 'Hyuuga' pops up to him. He remembers that name faintly but it all comes back to him when he reads that a family of four was brutally murdered in their own home. The police had caught the murderer – a disgruntled former employee that was fired by Neji Hyuuga prior to the event. He closes the album and shakes his head. If he remembers correctly, Neji and Lee were the best of friends. He can't even begin to imagine how devastating it must be for Lee to lose his dearest friend. Is that why Lee has been acting so strange? It has only been four months…

But he can't feel pity for Lee. He just can't. He turns away from the album and looks around. His objective is to find a phone. He looks around the bed and sees only one nightstand and there isn't a phone on it. He decides it can't hurt to snoop around. He scoots over and pulls open the drawer. He has a little difficulty pulling it out since it seems to be stuck. He stares at the content of the drawer and sees why it is stuck. It is completely filled with photographs. He has learned by now that Lee likes to put things in different place than what they should be assigned. For instance, toolboxes contain not tools but flower petals. Photo album has newspaper clippings and drawers are loaded with pictures. If that isn't insane, Gaara doesn't know what is. All the pictures are facedown. He picks up the top-most picture and turns it over. He narrows his eyes and almost mistakes the person in the photograph as Lee. But the man is older and has stronger facial features; he can easily be Lee's father or brother. The man has a bright big grin and is showing a thumb-up. Gaara picks up the next picture and recognizes the girl as one of Lee's friends. She has half a hamburger in her mouth and looks surprised. The next picture has Neji Hyuuga wearing a pair of not-so-fashionable eyeglasses with a book.

Gaara digs through the drawer and pulls out a few more photographs. They are all of Lee's friends. Heck, there are even a few pictures of himself mixed in there. He doesn't remember taking those pictures for sure but yet, the person in the photograph is facing the camera and having the slightest smile. He looks at himself and figures it must be freshman or sophomore year because he looked so young in the photograph. At the lower half of the drawer, the pictures start to get interesting. Most of them have a certain part torn off. He finds one of himself with an arm around his shoulder. He doesn't remember taking that picture. He studies the arm but can't figure out who it belongs to. He finds a load more pictures with someone torn off. There is even a few with the middle person cut away and the two halves taped together at the top. He has a feeling that Lee is the one in all the pictures. But why he has taken himself out is beyond Gaara's logic. He shuffles through the pictures and feels something hard at the bottom of the drawer. He tries to feel it out but can't tell exactly what it is. He grips it and pulls it out the graveyard of pictures. He swallows and stares at the black revolver in his hand. Why isn't he surprised that Lee has a gun? He makes sure he doesn't touch the trigger. He has never worked a gun before and doesn't know how to check if there are bullets in the chamber. He tries to spin the chamber but that doesn't do anything. He reaches into the drawer again and tries to see if he can find anything else. He comes up empty-handed.

He turns his mind on the gun and wonders if he should take it with him. Will Lee notice that his gun is missing? Maybe he can shoot Lee as soon as he comes through the door and that will be the end of it. He picks up the gun and practices aiming it. It's heavy and his arm shakes at the thought of shooting someone. He doesn't know if he has the heart to shoot Lee. He grips the handle and sighs. Suddenly, he hears the front door opening. Lee can't be home already. Gaara really isn't a lucky person. He stares at the gun. He just needs to pull the trigger. Lee will definitely see that the door is open and he'll come in. Gaara just needs to pull the trigger. He gulps as the footsteps get closer. He puts his thumb on the hammer. Lee stands at the door with a bag of fast food in his hand. His expression is cold – the worst Gaara has ever seen.

"Gaara," Lee says in a low voice, "you should not be out of bed…"

Lee takes a step forward. Gaara pulls on the trigger. A loud click is sound off. Gaara stares at the barrel. He looks up at Lee walking toward him without reservation. The gun isn't loaded. Lee puts the food on the bed and wrestles the gun out of Gaara's hand. Gaara doesn't even fight it. His body goes limp and he can only imagine what horror he'll go through next. Lee walks around the bed and stuffs the gun back into the drawer. He closes it with his knee and turns to Gaara.

"You should eat before your food gets cold," Lee says.

Gaara tenses his body as Lee comes over and scoops him off the bed. Lee has such strong arms; it makes Gaara feels like a little baby in them. He grips his shirt and breathes heavily as he is carried back into his room. Lee lowers him onto the bed and Gaara scoots away to the wall immediately. Lee walks out and comes back in with the food in his hand. He puts the bag on the edge of the bed and walks out without another word. The door closes and the lock clicks. Gaara knows he is in real trouble now. He can hear the kitchen drawer opening. And maybe it's just his paranoid imagination, but he can hear a knife slicing against the counter.

* * *

**[TO BE CONTINUED IN 08:00]**

**

* * *

**_Boyue's Note: Boo! I fail at this chapter. I know. Next chapter will be the last… or second to the last depending on how long it runs. This story has gone on for too long! Also, the review system is messed up. If your review doesn't show up, won't you please PM it to me? Thank you!_

_3.30.09_

_7:58 PM  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto

_Rated T for language, violence, and implicit sexual content._

_LAST CHAPTER! DUN DUN DUN!

* * *

_

**MINUTES TO INSANITY**

**[08:00]

* * *

**

Gaara knows it's over when Lee walks in the room with the knife held high up over his face. The little hopeful voice inside his head proposes that maybe Lee will use the knife to cut the hamburger in half. But as Lee pushes the door close with his heel and walks forward, the knife hovering in air, covering half of his face, Gaara stops hoping. He pushes himself as hard against the wall as possible, as if the concrete will suddenly melt away into soft marshmallow and transport him to safety. The look on Lee, though, snaps him back to reality. He has never seen that kind of look on a person before; anger and sadness twisted into a concoction of vengeance. The faint smile on Lee's lips is a lie – falsely luring Gaara to believe in a better fate. Round, glossy eyes gaze down at him. Lee turns the knife; it gleams. Gaara wrenches.

Lee knocks the bag of fast food down to the floor. He plants his knee on the mattress. His weight, with the help of gravity, pulls Gaara out of his cocoon in the wall corner. Gaara keeps his eyes away from Lee; looking at Lee is too frightening. He shrugs and pulls his arms close to his chest when he feels Lee's hand on his shoulder. He can smell the teasing metal of the sharp blade, mocking him, taunting him.

"Look at me, please," Lee says quietly. "Look at me."

The mattress shifts and Lee comes closer. His hand – board and rough – touches Gaara's cheek. Gaara shrinks, snapping his head away. He tries to speak. He wants to speak but his words are cowering in the bottom of his throat. Whatever it is he has to say to Lee, he knows they won't matter. Lee's fingers trace over his cheekbone down to his jaw line. Lee pinches his chin and forcefully turns Gaara's head over. Their eyes meet for a half second before Gaara's eyes go straight to the knife next to his face. Lee moves closer again; the mattress whines and bounces as he towers over Gaara, practically forcing Gaara into the corner.

"Why do you not want to look at me, Gaara?" Lee asks, softly rubbing Gaara's chin. "Am I repulsive?"

"Don't do it," Gaara says slow and quiet, like he is explaining to a child why it's dangerous to play in the street. "Whatever it is… you are thinking of doing… don't do it."

"Why do you hate me?"

"Lee…" Gaara swallows. He can think of a long list of reasons why he hates Lee. "D-don't…"

"I apologize for the inconvenience," Lee says, suddenly backing away to the edge of the bed. He adjusts himself so that he is sitting on his bottom instead of his knees. The knife, though, still stays in his hand. Gaara can see the whites in his knuckles. "It will be over very soon."

"I'm sorry," Gaara says.

Lee blinks and turns his head in surprise. Gaara tries his best – and it is difficult – to put a smile on his face. Boldly, he reaches over and places his hand over Lee's. Lee retracts his hand quickly and puts it over his lap. The knife guards protectively. With Lee's stature and strength, Gaara knows it will only take Lee a few stabs to kill him. One stab to the heart will do it even. But he also knows that Lee is fragile. And if Lee isn't being aggressive at the moment, it means that he has a chance to talk his way out of his situation. He is the only one who can save himself. It's worth a try. His last try.

"I'm sorry," Gaara says again, "Your friends… it must've been hard losing them."

Lee eyes the bed instead of Gaara; his chin tucks inward toward his chest. He mumbles, "Thank you…"

"It's good to mourn," Gaara says, "but it's also important to move on."

"It… it is too difficult to move on," Lee responds strongly, shaking his head. The knife dozes over his laps. "Everyone I have loved is taken from me. My past… it hurts too much. I miss them everyday… Gaara, do you understand? The pain of losing your precious people… it is too much to bear."

"Lee, you are strong, you can get through this."

"Yes… thank you. But… I think I know a way for me to go on with my life."

Gaara leans away when Lee lifts up the knife. Lee plasters a grin on his face – but it isn't the same ones as before. The spark of insanity in his face is more apparent than ever. Lee stands up, the knife rotating in his hand until it points downward. Gaara pushes his back against the wall; he can see the veins in Lee's arm and determines how much force he is using to hold the knife. Gaara's hands search aimlessly on the surface of the bed, looking for something to fight against Lee. But unless he plans to use the pillow as a shield, there isn't anything he can use to protect himself.

"You are the last thing that keeps me attached, Gaara," Lee says, taking a wide step forward. His knee once again meets the mattress. "Once you are gone, I will be free to live a new life."

"W-what are you talking about?" Gaara stutters. What a cliché thing to ask, but at least it buys him some time. His hand reaches for the pillow nonetheless. The cotton will lessen the impact of the knife.

"Rock Lee dies with you," Lee says. He crouches on the bed. The knife-wielding hand raises high toward the ceiling. His other hand supports him, along with his knees, to crawl forward.

"N-no! T-think a-about what----"

Gaara grips the pillow and swings it hard at the same time as Lee. There is a moment of stillness in the room. He hears Lee's soft pant. He feels the pillow wiggles in his hands and blinks out of his trance. The pillow did stop the first stab, but now Lee is pulling the knife back out and yanking the gutted pillow away. Struggling with the stronger Lee will be futile and a waste of his energy; he has learned that lesson. With his shield flying off to the floor, Gaara has a clear sight of Lee and the raising knife. He can calculate where the knife is aiming at and knows that if it lands, he will be gone for good.

"Please forgive me," Lee whispers. He swings the hand down toward Gaara's neck with full momentum.

Gaara has to try. He just has to try. Using the wall to help, he pushes his body forward. He gathers all his energy and strength in his arm and knocks Lee's arm off track. With his free hand, he grabs Lee by the shoulder and pulls their bodies together. He braces himself for the impact. As expected, he didn't do much to stop the knife from cutting him. He winces at the blade tearing open his skin and flesh. At least it is only his back and not his neck. And, most importantly, it catches Lee by surprise and off balance. He keeps a firm grip on Lee's shoulder and with full force, slams their foreheads together.

He lets go of his hand quickly – mainly because of the raging vibration rocking his brain. He hears Lee's sharp gasp for air and watches Lee fall half-way off the bed. Lee shouldn't have crouched on hands and knees; it didn't give him a good secure stand. Gaara pushes a hand against his aching forehead and crawls forward. Lee groans and regains his composure. He plants a foot on the floor just as Gaara grabs his hand and bites hard into his wrist. Maybe it is the surprise element or maybe Gaara is one hell of a biter, Lee screams and releases the knife from his hand.

Gaara tastes Lee's blood. He has bite harder than he wanted to. But it doesn't matter. He grabs the knife with a tight hand before he releases Lee's wrist from his bite. Before Lee can pull his arm away, Gaara swings the knife and drives it through the vulnerable flesh. Lee sounds out another scream through gritted teeth. Gaara raises the blade up and in rapid sessions, plummets the sharp metal through Lee's upper arm. If Lee hasn't grabbed his hair and slammed his head against the wall, Gaara thinks he could've made minced meat out of Lee's arm.

Gaara clutches the knife in his chest, accidently scraping his shirt and nearly cutting himself. The impact of the wall, along with the headbutt, makes everything grey in Gaara's vision. He doesn't need a doctor to tell him that he has a concussion. He can't tell if it's Lee's or his blood he tastes. He flutters his eyes open to see Lee gripping his injured arm and panting heavily. He presses the side of his head against the wall, seeing as it's the only way he can keep his head up. He watches Lee's hesitation. It looks very much like Lee wants to come over and finish him off. But it also looks like Lee wants to tend to his injuries first. Whatever Lee is planning, all Gaara can hear is a loud ringing in his ears and Lee's low mumbling:

"Help me, Gai-sensei, help me, help me, help me…"

And it isn't long before Lee starts pacing in tiny circles, shifting his feet on the floorboard while he bleeds. He doesn't even bother holding up his injured arm anymore. He only paces nervously, mumbling for the 'Gai' person, and looks halfway between screaming out loud and sobbing. If Lee isn't going to make a move, then Gaara will. He scoots himself toward the edge of the bed, which is becoming increasingly difficult as his vision melts like morning dews on the window. He reaches the edge and looks at Lee's pattern. Lee is standing a bit too far from the bed. Gaara will have to leap off the bed. He considers throwing the knife in Lee's back but realizes that there is too big of a risk of it missing the target.

"Help me, please, help me, help me, please, help me," Lee whispers. A small puddle of blood pools at his feet.

Gaara times himself accordingly. He waits until Lee is close enough to push himself off. The plan doesn't work as well as he has hoped. Without his legs, all he really did is latch himself on Lee's waist and fall off the bed. As soon as contract was made, Lee stops pacing and snaps out of his trance. Gaara flinches at the bloody hand reaching toward his face. It doesn't look like Lee knows that the knife is rushing toward his back. Lee's eyes soften and a moment of normalcy returns to his face.

"I really loved you," Lee says.

And Gaara stabs the knife in Lee's side. All Lee lets out is a small gasp before he falls down and drags Gaara with him. Looking at Lee's face, Gaara almost feels an ounce of pity. Almost. He twists out the knife and Lee's face twists along with it. He grips the handle hard and stares at Lee. The helplessness in Lee's eyes is thrilled his heart. Revenge is sweet, he knows that now. He groans when Lee pushes him off and rolls on to his stomach. His arm smears a trail of blood as he tries to get away. There is no way Gaara is going to let him go. Not after everything Lee has done to him. He crawls after Lee. Lee stands up, his hand pressed against his side. Gaara reaches upward and manages to get a good hold on Lee's shirt. Lee tries to knock him off, but maybe it is the blood loss, his actions are weak and half-hearted.

"No one will ever love you," Gaara hisses.

He withstands a hard kick to his head and plunges the knife in Lee's lower back. He can't make a good hit from his angle but Lee's cry of pain tells him he did enough. He lets go of Lee's shirt and grunts at another kick to his head. He pulls his knees up and wraps his arms around his head just in case Lee kicks him again. He hears a muffled thump on the floor and only hopes that Lee is down. He wishes he can check to make sure but he can't make his body move. Every nerve in his body screams like a troublesome kid throwing a tantrum. His eyelids close. He hears Lee's body rubbing against the floorboard. He prays for Lee to stop moving but he keeps hearing the persistent sound of flesh rubbing against wood.

All he can think of now is that he is so sleepy and tired and he just wants to sleep. But he is afraid. If he falls asleep, he is afraid he won't wake up.

* * *

Gaara slams his head against something hard. He pulls his eyes open – and they are so heavy – and looks around him. It takes a moment for him to realize that he is in a car and that the moving scenery isn't something to be terrified of. He blinks the grey away and sees thick tree trunks. Mostly, the trees are on their side, but he can tell that some of them are in front of them and that the car is heading right toward them. He turns his head and sees that he is in the passenger's seat and that Lee is the driver. Though Lee isn't doing much driving anymore. He is slumped over the wheel, even though the car is still in gear and approaching a not-so-welcoming tree. The pool of blood on the driver seats tells Gaara that Lee won't be driving ever again.

Gaara reaches over and feels his way for the gear shift. He grips it and tries to shift into the parking gear. But his fingers, they won't listen to him, and his hand won't stay clutched long enough for him to hold anything. He nudges the shift with the side of his hand. The corner of his eye catches a blur of oak. Then he is pushed backward before he launches forward and his forehead flies toward the dashboard.

Then everything is blank.

* * *

Gaara hates the feeling of waking up and not knowing where he is. He blinks at the white ceiling and realizes that it's not the ceiling of his house. It isn't the ceiling of Lee's apartment either, as that ceiling has more of a yellow-y tone and a large crack on the bottom right corner. He turns his head – or tries to, but the pain in the back of his neck and running down his spine makes it impossible for him to move more than a few centimeters. He also feels something hard around his neck and is fairly certain that it's a neck brace. Then it occurs to him that he can hear a low beeping from a machine and shuffling of feet somewhere. He has watched enough television to know that that is what a heart monitor sounds like. Neck brace, heart monitor, and people; Gaara takes a deep breath. Could it be that he is…

"Gaara? Gaara? Thank god, you are awake," someone says.

Gaara pulls his eyes downward. The figure in front of him shifts out of focus before he locates a blonde blur. He feels a smooth hand touching his skin and blinks. His sight gets a little clearer but everything is still in a general shade of grey. He narrows his eyes and almost cries out in joy when he sees his sister's worried face.

"Temari?" he says, but his voice sounds like a tiny bee.

"Yeah, it's me," his sister responds with a soft chuckle, "it's me. Oh god, Gaara… how are you feeling?"

Gaara has never been so happy to see his sister. If he can, he will get up and give her the biggest hug. But since he can't, he tries to touch Temari's hand. Once again, his fingers disobey him and only allow him to tap Temari's thumb. His sister squeezes his hand tightly and he hears a sigh of relief. He too, lets out a breath of relief. It feels good to be around someone who cares for him – truly cares for him. And he knows Temari will never hurt him… or at least he can hope.

"You were in a car accident," Temari says, "but you'll be fine. Just get a lot of rest, okay?"

"W-where is Lee…?" he asks but he can't even hear his own voice.

"What? What is it? You shouldn't talk… you need to take it slow."

"Lee," he repeats but it doesn't seem Temari has heard him either.

"Shhh, you're safe now. Everything's going to be okay."

Hearing his sister's words, Gaara gives a slight nod of his chin. He lets his eyes close and relaxes for the first time in what feels like years. He feels Temari giving his hand a few encouraging squeezes. He tries to hold on to his sister's hand though it's apparent that his body has no strength at all. The plastic chair squeals and he feels Temari's hand leaving his. He wants to tell her to come back; to not leave him alone again. But he can't produce a sound.

"I'm going to give Kankuro a call," she says, "I'll right back."

Gaara nods in his mind. He swallows, feeling a bit thirsty. He will make sure to ask Temari for some water once she comes back. He shifts his head and thinks about Lee. He wonders if Lee survives the crash. Though it sounds horrible, he certainly hopes Lee died. He doesn't know what he will do if he runs into Lee again. He wants to put him in jail but a little piece of him doesn't want to see his former friend in prison. He still strongly believes that Lee should seek professional psychological help. A good-nature person just doesn't become insane overnight. He can understand Lee's trauma; he has felt them too before. The endless minutes spiraling toward insanity… he knows them too well. But he also knows that he can fight them and he can win.

He turns his head, as much as he can, toward the door when he hears faint footsteps coming back in. Temari's phone call sure didn't take long; but that's how his sister is like. All business and no play. He wonders how honeymoon is. Maybe his brother-in-law has already filed a divorce. No man can stand to be around Temari for that long. He flutters his eyes open. In the midst of grey, he sees his sister's blonde hair and he wants to smile. Behind her by the door, he sees a blur of green.

"I am sorry, miss, visiting hour is over," the green blur says. Gaara assumes it is a male nurse or doctor.

"Already?" Temari grumbles. She pats Gaara's hand and says, "I'll come back tomorrow. Get a lot of sleep, you hear me?"

"Don't go," Gaara mumbles. He knows Temari hasn't heard him when he feels his sister's hand leaving him again.

He tries his best to keep his eyes open and manages to watch the yellow silhouette disappears out into the hallway. The green blur, however, remains. In fact, the male nurse comes closer to him. Not that he minds, since he does want some water and maybe the nurse will hear him. As the nurse comes closer, Gaara is able to get a clearer picture of his face. He swallows hard as the nurse tucks him in, pulling the blanket over his shoulder. He squeezes his eyes shut and prays that it is only a fragment of his tired imagination. He feels the person's hand caressing his cheek and brushing over his lips. A thumb breaks through and glides across his front teeth.

He opens his eyes and stares up. Black eyes stare back down at him. A wide grin flashes.

"No… No…"

"Do not worry, Gaara. I will take care of you."

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

_Boyue's Note: I failed so hard at this chapter, I know, I'm sorry. But I felt that if I keep dragging on, the chapter will only get worse. So here it is... ||Orz_

_But this is the end, my friend~! Thank you very much for all of your LOVELY and KIND reviews – they really kept me going during the inspiration-less hours! I hope that ending is at least satisfactory… Yesh… Dx_

_Thanks again! =DD_

_05.02.09 _

_11:23 PM  
_


End file.
